Chaos Unleashed
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: Seven years post the destruction of Tenrou Island, the Fairy Tail crew return to Magnolia, only to find their guild in shambles. Due to these shocking circumstances, Lucy realizes just how weak she is as a mage, compared to the rest of teammates. Thus, she sets out on a journey to strengthen herself, leaving a heartbroken Natsu and a forlorn Gray. Slight GrayLu, eventual NaLu.
1. Prologue - Journey

**Rating: T 13+**_ for violence, crude language and brief sexual content._

**Pairing: **_Slight GrayxLucy, eventual NatsuxLucy__  
_

**Summary: **_Seven years post the destruction of Tenrou Island, the Fairy Tail crew return to Magnolia, only to find their guild in shambles, reputation tarnished. Due to these dire and shocking circumstances, Lucy realizes just how weak she is as a mage, compared to the rest of teammates, who have fought hard to protect their nakama from Acnologia. Thus, she sets out on a journey to strengthen herself, leaving a heartbroken Natsu, who searches for her relentlessly, and a forlorn Gray. Slight GrayLu, eventual NaLu._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**Prologue - Journey**

"Yo, Lucy!"

The blonde mage, who had, until that point, been resting on a tall stool at Mirajane (who had disappeared into the back cellar, murmuring about finding the guild's last stash of alcohol before Cana did, but Lucy didn't miss the sly wink the former Take-Over mage threw her before she left)'s bar, twirling the straw of her milkshake thoughtfully, turned and smiled as casually as she could.

"Natsu," she greeted the cheerful Dragon Slayer. He slung one arm over her shoulders and grinned childishly.

"Wanna join Happy and me on a mission?" he asked.

Said blue Exceed flew towards the two and plopped onto the top of Lucy's head, beaming.

"Aye!"

Lucy swallowed, feeling a rush of grief at the sight of the happy, expectant looks of her teammates.

"I'm really sorry guys," she replied softly, nudging Happy off of her golden locks gently. She patted him lightly and deposited him to Natsu, who watched her movements with confusion.

"I'm … not feeling very well," Lucy hesitated, giving them a small, reassuring smile.

"Are you sick? Maybe we should call Wendy!" Natsu said worriedly, leaning closer and touching his forehead to hers.

The Celestial Mage in question only smiled wryly, not having to heart to blush, knowing what her next actions were.

"I'm fine, Natsu," she answered quietly, pushing him away gently.

The Dragon Slayer let himself be shoved from her, though not before shooting her a baffled, puzzled look.

"Happy, take care of him, alright?" Lucy addressed the azure cat, who gazed at her with wide eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu, promise me you'll protect the guild, okay?" the female mage continued, ignoring Happy's querying tone.

"Lucy—" the salmon-haired male started.

"Promise me," she interrupted him, locking her fierce, chocolate orbs with his dark, ebony ones.

He nodded, although still bewildered as to where all this was coming from. "Of course."

"Good," Lucy said, satisfied.

She turned on her heel to leave, but Natsu caught her arm.

"Lucy, what's going on?" he asked sternly.

Said spirit-summoner stiffened before glancing back briefly, giving her partner a miserable, almost longing look of regret, before tilting her head to the side, eyes twinkling with false amusement.

"Nothing, why? Is something going on with you? Do tell!" she teased.

Natsu released her from his hold, startled by her sudden change in attitude, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Okay then. I gotta go home, still exercising these wounds," Lucy said, pointing to the gauzes and bandages that covered the still-healing injuries on her arms and legs from the whole Acnologia attack.

"Right," Natsu nodded in understanding, but his eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion and slight suspicion.

"Bye, Salamander," she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek softly, pink lips barely brushing the tanned texture of his face, before departing quickly, using the Dragon Slayer's surprise and shock as a distraction.

Natsu blushed and lifted a hand to touch his burning cheek.

"She liiiikes you," Happy grinned, rolling his tongue mischievously.

Almost unconsciously, Natsu muttered, "I hope so …," as he watched the fading outline of his mate's figure.

_Wait … did she just call me "Salamander"?_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lucy? You don't have to, you know," Loke murmured, helping her place the last of her clothes into a medium-sized, pink suitcase.

"I know, but I want to. I _need_ to," she replied with conviction.

Lucy shouldered her leather backpack and checked to make sure her keys were still on the loophole of her belt.

"Thanks a lot, Loke," she said softly, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. To say he was astonished was an understatement. For as long as the orange-haired male could remember, she always strayed away from his flirting and avoided use of physical touch.

He was tempted to make a comment, but he knew it would cause her kick him back into the Spirit World, so he refrained, instead relishing in her presence, choosing to reply with, "Anything for you, Lucy."

"I better go," Loke said finally, breaking the silence. "And you should too; knowing Natsu, he'll be barging in soon to check up on you."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, a soft smile lingering on her lips as she thought of her kind, hot-headed friend.

Loke disappeared with a final kiss at the back of her now-plain hand, where her pink Fairy Tail insignia used to be.

Her hand felt bare and exposed.

Lucy took one more glance around her cozy apartment, almost tempted to remain when she reminisced her guild and the loud but loving members who took her in and cared for her when she believed she had no one left.

But that was why she was doing this.

Her eyes landed on the stack of letters she left on her writing table, along with her completed novel she had promised Levy months ago.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail," the blonde Celestial Mage whispered, closing the door behind her firmly.

She took a deep breath, put on a bright smile, and headed off towards the Magnolia train station.

_Sayonara, minna._


	2. Chapter 1 - Left Behind

**Chapter One – Left Behind **

"Oi, Flame-brain!"

Natsu scowled and swiveled around to face his rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"Whaddya want, Ice Princess?" he grumbled, wolfing down the last of his inflamed pie.

"Where's Lucy?" the resident Ice-Make wizard asked bluntly.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went home!" Happy supplied for his disgruntled partner, cheerfully munching on a fish that Mirajane had kindly offered him.

"We were gonna check up on her, but Erza stopped us by unloading a carriage-load of metal bars on me," Natsu muttered, grimacing at both the mention of transportation and the heavy weight that was forced upon his poor back.

Gray snorted. "Coward."

"What was that, droopy eyes?!" Natsu growled, glaring ferociously at his challenger. He slammed his hands against the bar and shot up swiftly.

The raven-haired male merely smirked, turning around and waving a hand absentmindedly. "I'm not here to fight. I gotta find Lucy."

The Dragon Slayer swore his jaw dislocated as he gaped at his rival. "W-what?"

A few spectators, who were on break from the process of rebuilding the guild, gasped.

Gray never hesitated when an opportunity to bash Natsu into the wall arose.

"Ooh … could it be?" Mirajane popped up from behind the tavern, pink hearts replacing her irises as she swooned, muttering about babies with brown eyes and black hair.

"He liiikes her," the winged neko snickered.

Natsu frowned.

"Let's go, Happy!" he grabbed the still-cackling madly cat by his tail and hurried out the guild doors, trying to catch up with the Ice mage who had departed earlier.

"Ah, young love," Makarov murmured, pausing from his work momentarily to observe the two males as they disappeared from sight.

Mirajane could only sigh dreamily in agreement.

But his withered hands clenched as he recalled just what they would find … or who they _wouldn't_ find.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Lucy!" Happy called as he flew in through the window of her home.

"Luce!" Natsu crouched as he landed on the carpeted floor, jumping from her ajar window as usual.

He took a moment to glance around his teammate's apartment. Her bed was made, straightened and neat, her manuscript lying on her desk, the entire room orderly and tidy (as opposed to his own).

The only thing missing was … Lucy herself.

"She's not here," said a quiet, subdued voice.

"Gray! You got here first?" the cobalt-coloured Exceed exclaimed, soaring towards the Ice-Make wizard who stood at Lucy's mahogany writing table.

_Darn._ The Dragon Slayer grumbled when he realized he had arrived _after_ the perverted stripper.

"Wait, what do you mean, Lucy isn't here?" he asked, abruptly remembering the dark-haired teen's previous comment. "Where did she go?"

Natsu inhaled deeply, the Celestial wizard's scent still fresh.

"Not like that," Gray said softly, staring at his hands.

"Whaddya mean?" Natsu demanded, moving closer.

"Gray, what's that?" Happy asked, pawing at the large stack of white paper that was situated on the polished, wooden table.

"Letters," he replied, turning over the one he held in his palms, revealing a melted red stamp with Lucy's signature engraved upon it.

The pink-haired mage's eyes widened.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy asked, noticing his partner's shell-shocked state.

"Gray? What does that mean?" the blue Exceed turned to the Ice-Make wizard when Natsu failed to respond.

Gray swallowed.

"It means that she's gone."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_"Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I apologize for my sudden departure. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. _

_You gave me a home when I'd lost mine. You gave me a reason to live when I thought my world was empty and pointless._

_I will always treasure the moments of kindness you've all shared with me._

_You are my precious nakama, and I will __**never**__ forget you. Any of you._

_I'm sure you all must be wondering: then why leave? _

_I've seen what you're all capable of, and I know, that in my magical state at the present, I can never repay you for the compassion you've demonstrated to me the past years. _

_I can't call myself a mage if I am unable to protect my friends, those who are dear to me, and most importantly, myself. _

_No matter how many books, novels and fantasies I both create and read, I hate being the damsel in distress. I refuse to be a burden. _

_So I'm leaving. I'm going to train with the best martial artists my father had introduced to me before I escaped his grasp. I will not return until I am at the level where my skills can rival both Natsu and Gray's._

_That being said, it will certainly take some time, so please, have patience in me. _

_I am not worthy to be called a mage of Fairy Tail with abilities that are childlike in every circumstance. _

_Therefore, I am going on a journey to unlock my true power as a Celestial Mage._

_But don't worry—no matter how long it takes, I __**will**__ come home._

_I've written and enclosed individual letters to all the members of Fairy Tail. _

_Oh, and Levy-chan! I've left my novel (I finally completed it!) on my desk. I hope you enjoy it! And if you can … I'd like you to read page 97 to Natsu and Gray …_

_Please don't be mad. I __**need**__ to do this. _

_I understand if I no longer have a place here, despite what Master Makarov has told me._

_Arigato, minna. _

_I love you all._

_Love, _

_Lucy of Fairy Tail."_

Natsu brushed a stray tear from his cheeks angrily as Mirajane finished reading the letter, her voice cracking at the very end.

"Of course Lucy has a place here!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the circular table he was sitting at with Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, the two Exceeds and even Gajeel.

"Aye sir!" Happy cried, along with the deafening cheers from the crowd.

"That's right," Makarov agreed, his voice strong despite the obvious tremor of sorrow that shook his tiny frame, "Lucy will always be a member of Fairy Tail!"

Traveling among the applauding mages, Mirajane distributed white envelopes with Lucy's symbol on the back cover.

"Here," the female Take-Over wizard said softly, sliding a letter across the counter.

As the Fire Dragon Slayer picked it up with shaky hands, he noticed that his envelope was thicker and fatter than the rest of his teammates.

It brought a rush of pride, mystification, melancholy and anticipation.

"Lu-chan …," he heard Levy's dismayed whisper.

Natsu took a deep breath and slit open the packet, unfolding the first piece of written paper.

_Dear Natsu, _

_I know you must be furious._

_But please, I'm begging you to understand. _

_I was so happy when you invited me to join Fairy Tail, a guild where contentment is ensured to last a lifetime. You gave me a family, people I trust with my life, people who I love. _

_People I want to __**protect**__._

_You, Natsu, are my Dragon. _

_You defend me, guard me, in times of danger, putting my existence in priority before yours. _

_And that's exactly why I have to leave. _

_I can't always depend on you. _

_You have a whole future ahead of you, Natsu, and I can't let something as trivial as my life, kill you from meeting and living that prospect._

_I want to be able to stand __**next**__ to you. _

_I want to be able to fight __**with **__you. _

_So please … let me go._

_I __**will**__ return, I promise. _

_After all, home is where the heart is._

_You hold my heart, as cliché as it sounds, so take care of it until I return, okay?_

_So have faith, and believe in me. _

_I love you, Natsu … more than you'll ever know. _

_I may be a coward for leaving before I could tell you, but I don't know how long I'll be away for. I don't know if you even reciprocate my feelings, or if you even know what I'm talking about. _

_Smile for me. _

_You're my best friend and the best nakama I could ever imagine. You and Gray both. _

_Live your life the way you always do, Natsu—with cheerfulness, rowdiness, kindness, compassion and forgiveness._

_I can't promise I'll be able to contact you often, or at all, even, but you don't need to worry. _

_I left my apartment in your name—remember all those solo missions I took a while back?—so you have a place to stay; I know how much you like my bed. _

_Oh, and tell Happy to check the fridge—I bought a year's worth of fish, just for him. _

_Good bye, Natsu._

_Love, _

_Lucy _

At this point, the Fire Dragon Slayer was close to bawling his eyes out, as pathetic as it sounded.

_Don't you see? I love you too, Lucy …_ he thought despairingly.

How would he ever be able to continue life without his golden sun? His _mate_?

"Natsu …," Happy whispered, hovering over his shoulder. The sapphire-coloured neko landed on the table next to him, hugging the distressed Salamander's arm comfortingly.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Next to him sat a trembling Gray.

_Dear Gray, _

_You were the first person I met when I joined Fairy Tail._

_You have a laid-back personality, but you always, __**always**__ worried about your friends. _

_In spite of being Natsu's so-called "rival", you never really hated him, still cared about him, just like he does for you. _

_Live life to the fullest, okay?_

_You were my Prince. _

_You shielded me in when I was threatened, protected me like a fellow nakama. _

_I don't know what your inner feelings are, Gray, because you never really indulged me with them. _

_But I know, better than anyone, that you are much, __**much**__ more than what you seem. _

_I'll miss you. _

_Please take care of yourself._

_You may use Ice magic, Gray, but I think you're warm._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. Try and give Juvia a chance. She has good intentions._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Despite being distraught to her very core, Erza was not as shocked as the rest of her guildmates.

She always knew Lucy would attempt to reach her full potential, something she couldn't do here because no one else specialized in her area of magic, and there wasn't that _right person_ who could help her advance her physical condition in battle.

Needless to say, it didn't mean that her departure hurt any less.

_Dear Erza, _

_I think you knew what my decision would be. _

_I'd like to thank you for giving me courage, for being the sensible head of the team, and a great friend. _

_I will always cherish the times we had together. _

_I don't think I need to say much here—you know exactly what I would say if I were standing next to you, and I'm glad I met you. _

_Good bye, Titania._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. Take care of Natsu, Gray and Happy for me, will you?_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Natsu wondered the streets of Magnolia, not caring where his feet lead him, feeling poignant and dejected.

He had left Happy at the guild, where the blue Exceed was weeping along with his teammates.

He couldn't stand the depressing aura and the scent of salty tears that stained the guild, almost suffocating him. Natsu escaped, barely holding back his own anguish.

When the Dragon Slayer finally looked up again, he realized that he had stopped at the front of Lucy's accommodation.

He scaled the wall and clambered into the room, swinging his legs over the window ledge.

Natsu collapsed onto Lucy's soft bed, breathing in deeply, missing his partner's beautiful smile already.

He fell asleep surrounded by his missing partner's sweet fragrance of white lilies, lavender and a tinge that was uniquely hers.


	3. Chapter 2 - Memory Lane

**Chapter Two – Memory Lane**

"Natsu, you can't stay in there forever," the scarlet-haired Re-quip mage murmured softly, leaning against the frame of the entrance.

Said Dragon Slayer gave no indication he was listening, only curling up and burrowing further into the pink sheets of Lucy's bed.

"You've been here since she left. You should at least eat or drink something," Erza said, sighing when he ignored her.

It pained her to see her usually happy-go-lucky and strong teammate in a pathetic state of depression.

"You know, you're not the only person who's hurting, Natsu," she snapped abruptly. "Gray, Happy and the rest of the guild are mourning too, but at least they're functioning like normal humans! When was the last time you stepped outside Lucy's apartment?!"

Her outburst was greeted with dead silence.

Erza exhaled in frustration. "Natsu—"

"Just go away, Erza," was his muffled response.

The S-Class mage glared at the lump of cotton that was her childhood friend, before sighing again, eyes softening.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this," Erza murmured, taking one last, fleeting glance at the motionless tuft of pink hair that sprouted from the covers.

The crestfallen Dragon Slayer only shifted slightly in his fetal position when his sensitive ears rung at the thunderous _bam!_ as the crimson-haired swordswoman slammed the door shut behind her.

"Lucy …" he whispered, closing his sore eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_Natsu first met Lucy at Hargeon, where he traveled along with Happy to find the so-called "Salamander", thinking it was Igneel, and was sorely disappointed when he realized it was a sham. _

_She was affected by the Fake Salamander's "Charm" spell, which Natsu broke as soon as he came crashing in, yelling "Igneel!" at the top of his lungs like the frantic, excited mage he was. _

_She later introduced herself. _

_"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you," she said cheerfully, and his breath caught at the sight of her striking smile that illuminated her entire being. _

_And when she offered treat them for lunch, he fell heads-over-heels for her. _

_Lucy mentioned something about joining a strong guild, and Natsu was determined to get to know her better. _

_He was delighted when they met again at the idiot Boring (or was it Bora?)'s yacht party—as soon as he trashed the place and showed him the power of the __**real**__ Salamander (he relished in Lucy's astonished and admiring gaze), he grabbed her hand and exclaimed in a hopeful voice, "come with me if you want to join Fairy Tail!"_

_Natsu was thrilled when she laughed—a sound so carefree and bell-like that he was determined to make sure she kept that pleasant sound for his ears to enjoy—and ran alongside him as they were chased by the Council. _

_Soon after, he and Happy decided to create a new team with her—just the three of them. _

_When she asked why, Natsu replied with a simple, "because I like you." Her blush that day made him want to embarrass her more often, just so he could see that tinge of pink dust her smooth skin. _

_The anger, resentment, fury and regret he felt when Lucy was kidnapped by the Phantom Lord made him realize exactly how much the blonde Celestial mage meant to him. _

_He nearly scorched the hostage he dragged as he stormed towards their Headquarters, physical proof of his rage. _

_The relief he felt when he heard Lucy call his name as she descended from the tall tower, the determination he felt when he sprinted towards her, catching her in his arms and crashing into a brick wall. _

_When he finally grasped that what he felt for her was a love more than that of nakama, that he loved her as a man, he was stunned. _

_Of all the people, Natsu was the densest, most senseless and oblivious when it came to "feelings" and "love". So how could he, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, fall for Lucy Heartfilia, the guild's beloved Celestial wizard? _

_He struggled to understand his emotions before it finally hit him hard in the chest:_

**_Lucy was his mate._**

_His one and only love. _

_They shared many tender moments following his recognition, and Natsu cherished every second he had with her._

_And yet he was afraid. Afraid to tell her his feelings, afraid of rejection. _

_So when the S-Class trials began and Acnologia attacked, Natsu felt like his world was falling apart. _

_When he saw Lucy's tears of desperation and defeat, he grasped her hands and told her fiercely to __**never give up**__._

_He felt like he was given another chance when Mavis saved them._

_The day she left … was the day he'd at long last gathered his courage and came to a decision to spill his guts. _

_Only to face the harsh reality of her cold and unexpected training session. _

_Now he had no idea when or even if she would come back._

_Because despite everything she'd written to him, Natsu knew that there wasn't anything that would keep her here. _

_Lucy could find someone out there, and decide to stay where she was instead of returning. _

_There was always that one, slim possibility, and Natsu recoiled from it._

_But she said she loved him, right? _

_So the only thing he could do now … was to cling to the small ray of hope that she'd left him with. _

_It was the only way Natsu would be able to cope with her disappearance._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The onyx eyed male blinked blearily as he woke from his impromptu nap, touching the wet trails that glistened on his cheeks.

_Haven't I already run out of tears?_

Natsu rubbed his eyes, feeling dirty and restless.

A trip down memory lane was _not_ what he needed. It only made things worse.

He felt drained and tired.

Flinging off the pliable material of Lucy's bed sheets, the Dragon Slayer proceeded to drag himself to the shower, savouring the different aromas of his partner's shampoos, reminding him of the golden, silky strands of her hair.

In spite of his gloomy attitude, he knew Erza was right.

He just had to believe Lucy was going to return. _Someday._

And he was going to wait for her. Faithfully, no matter how long it took.

Feeling slightly renewed at the thought, Natsu padded towards the bathroom, pausing when he noticed the envelope she left him sitting on her writing table.

Recalling that he hadn't gone through the rest of its contents besides the first letter, he picked up the jacket cover and slipped the pieces of paper out carefully.

_Natsu, _

_I asked Reedus to sketch me some pictures of us._

_Lucy_

Setting aside the small strip of paper she used to write on, Natsu delicately began shuffling through the illustrations.

The precision of each picture was astonishing; the way Reedus captured every single detail of the moment was amazing.

Natsu could feel nostalgia threatening to overwhelm him as he examined portrait after portrait.

When he reached the last one, he nearly dropped it in surprise and grief.

It was Natsu and Lucy, the former asleep on her lap, the latter smiling fondly, stroking his salmon-coloured locks as he slumbered, his expression peaceful, a content grin ghosting across his lips.

How was he going to endure those train rides without her comforting motions?

The Dragon Slayer lay down the articles gently before throwing himself onto the bed, bouncing lightly, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Completely forgetting his previous intentions, Natsu rolled onto his side and promptly drifted off.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lucy's Fairy Tale

**Chapter Three – Lucy's Fairy Tale**

"Ah, Natsu. Nice to see you submerging from wallowing in self-pity," Erza clapped the Fire Dragon Slayer on the back.

Natsu nearly choked at the strength that was applied by her hand, gratefully accepting the cup of water that Mirajane offered him sympathetically.

He coughed and turned around to face the scarlet-haired mage.

"I wasn't wallowing in self-pity," he muttered.

"Yo."

"Gray, Romeo!" the pink-haired teen's neko companion exclaimed, relieved at the welcoming distraction, stopping Erza from elaborating on her observation.

"So flame-brain's finally out of his hidey-hole?" the Ice Make wizard remarked dryly.

Natsu glared at him indignantly.

"You don't looks so good, Natsu-nii," Romeo said worriedly, scrutinizing him slowly.

His face was pulled with fatigue, dark bags under his eyes, which were no better; they were rimmed with red, slightly puffy and swollen (most likely due to his almost constant lamenting), his usual sparkle of excitement dimmed in his charcoal-coloured orbs.

The Fire Dragon Slayer's normally cheerful and animated demeanor was reduced to a miserable gloom.

"Well, at least he's out of her home for once," Gray muttered.

"Natsu, Gray," Levy approached them briskly.

"Hey Levy," Natsu said wearily, flashing a half-hearted smile.

"I finished Lu-chan's novel a few days ago, and she wanted me to show you guys this section," the Solid-Script mage explained at the two male's curious stares.

She held a thick, leather-bound book, which she deposited onto Mirajane's bar as she seated herself on a stool next to Natsu.

"Wait a second, if you read it a few days ago, why show us _now_?" Gray asked suspiciously.

Levy blushed. "Um, it was really good, so I kinda … read it a few more times before I remembered what the letter said," she mumbled sheepishly.

"What's going on here?"

Happy brightened at the sound of a certain white-furred Exceed.

Carla crossed her arms as she floated next to an embarrassed Wendy.

"Sorry," the timid Sky Dragon Slayer murmured. "I saw you guys huddling here, and I thought I smelled Natsu, so I wanted to come over here and—"

"Come sit," Levy interrupted the rambling mage, smiling, patting the seat next to her.

"Ooh, is that Lucy's story? I wanna hear too," Mirajane squealed excitedly, leaning over the counter of her bar.

"Oi, what's with all the commotion?" a disgruntled voice called irritably.

"Get outta here, metal mouth," Natsu mumbled.

Gajeel glared at the salmon-haired male. "Wanna say that again, flame-brain?!"

"Stop stealing my lines," Gray complained under his breath.

The Iron Dragon Slayer swung his intense stare over to the Ice mage.

"Gajeel, calm down," Levy rolled her eyes.

"Waddya doing, shrimp?" he murmured somewhat awkwardly.

Mirajane perked, eyeing the two skeptically. _Lucy's letter!_

(Well, she presumed, anyway, considering that pretty much the entire guild knew of Gajeel's not-so-secret infatuation with the bluenette, and the only person besides the white-haired Take-Over mage herself who attempted to play Cupid with Levy, was Lucy.)

"I was going to read Lucy's novel to Natsu and Gray," the Solid-Script mage said slowly, glancing at the tall male strangely.

"What's this about Lucy?" a new voice asked.

Natsu bit in a groan of frustration when the S-Class swordswoman re-appeared beside Gray.

"Oh, Juvia too! Juvia wants to read Love Rival's story with Gray-sama," the Water mage materialized next to the Ice-Make wizard, clinging to his arm.

"Juvia …," Gray gently pried the blue-haired, emotional female off of his limb, shaking it to help the blood re-flow into the numb area.

Soon enough, the whole guild was crowded around Levy and the heavy book she cradled to her chest protectively.

"Guys, give the girl some space," Gajeel snapped at the attentive gazes of his guildmates.

They automatically took three steps back, cowering at the ferocity of the Iron Slayer's glower.

"Okay," Levy took a deep breath.

_"The Princess knew of the stories she was told as a child. _

_Of the brutal and vicious Dragon who lived in the North, who came and preyed on the women of the Kingdom once a month. _

_Of the Knights of the Golden Crown, who protected the Royal family and the Empire's inhabitants. _

_When her mother died on that cold, chilly night, the Princess felt anguish that threatened to consume her, the pain and agony that never seemed to end._

_She knelt at her mother's grave, praying that it was a dream. _

_She was shunned, ignored by her own father. _

_She was lonely. _

_As the sole Princess and heir of the Celestial Kingdom, Lucinda was restricted from interacting with the outside children. _

_As time passed, the Princess grew to be a fine woman. _

_With locks as golden and radiant as the sun, soft and unmarred skin that was pale due to lack of external exposure, and curves that would befallen any man. _

_Yet she longed for more. _

_She would gladly trade her standard of living, her world and her body, for a life that was filled with excitement and adventure knocking on her doorstep at every turn. _

_She left that night. _

_Neglected by her father and friendless in the castle, the Princess fled the grey surroundings she'd survived in the last seventeen years of her life. _

_She was packed and ready, having planned her escape a month prior to her flight. _

_She wore a thick, woollen jacket made of wolf fur, stolen from her father's hunting storage, and trousers that were skinny and clung to her legs like spider webs, but kept her relatively warm. _

_She shouldered a knapsack, crammed with the little amount of books she had (her father forbid her from reading 'childish fairytales,' deeming that because she is to be the next Queen, she must brush up on her Kingdom history) savaged from her mother's library before it was burned to the ground, extra clothing, and hiking boots. _

_It was still the middle of winter, the wind blowing fiercely into the night._

_When the Princess finally made it to the border of the Celestial Kingdom, a mysterious voice stopped her. _

_"Oi."_

_She jumped in surprise, whirling around to meet thinly obscured curiosity that simmered in dark irises. _

_The Princess was astonished by the stunning features of the male. _

_He was tall and lean, wearing only a pair of slacks that were forest-green (possibly used to camouflage in his environment, she mused), a strange-looking metal chain attached to the right side of his pants. _

_Waist up, he was bare. She could clearly see the toned muscles that contracted as he breathed._

_On his right pectoral there was a dark stamp that somewhat resembled a fairy. _

_He wore a necklace that looked like what seemed to be a metal sword with a stone fastened in the middle. _

_His most prominent feature was his navy-coloured hair. _

_She flushed at the indecency of his attire (or lack of). _

_The man noticed her ogling and smirked._

_"See something you like?" he said, amusement palpable in his tone._

_"N-no!" the Princess stammered. _

_"Aren't you cold, just standing there without any … er, __**upper**__ clothes on?" she changed the subject hastily._

_"Nah. M'used to it," the dark-haired male replied._

_She stared at him. _

_"What?" he said uncomfortably, noticing her gaze._

_"Ah!" the Princess clapped her hands together, eyes twinkling with recognition. "You must be the Winter Sprite!" _

_"How'd you figure that out?" he asked, surprised._

_"Well, what other idiot would come out at midnight, in the middle of a killer storm, in __**nothing but pants, and not commit suicide by lack of heat**__?" she answered dryly. _

_A pause._

_"Okay, point taken," he sighed reluctantly. _

_"I'm Lucin—Lucy," the Princess corrected, extending an un-gloved hand, giddy at the aspect of gaining a __**friend**__, pixie or no. _

_He hesitated. _

_"Gray," the navy-haired male responded finally, reaching forward and taking her hand firmly._

_Lucinda was surprised by the cool sensation that seeped into her warm palm._

**_Well,_**_ she considered, __**he **__**is**__** a winter fairy, after all.**_

_ "So, Lucy. What're you doing here?" Gray retracted his hand, stuffing it in his pocket as he repeated his previous question._

_"I'm looking for the Dragon of the North. Have you seen him?" the Princess asked excitedly._

_"Oh, you mean Natsu," the cobalt-haired spirit leaned against a tree. _

_"Is that his name? Natsu?" Lucinda echoed eagerly. _

_"Yeah. He's an idiot friend of mine," Gray sighed._

_"Could you take me to him? Please?" she pleaded._

_The handsome male contemplated the concept, observing the lively female. _

_"Fine," he decided, "but you're gonna owe me big-time for this. The journey won't be easy, so when I say 'stay back', you stay back, got it?"_

_"Yay," the Princess cheered. _

_And so the two unlikely of companions set off to find Natsu, the Dragon of the North." _


	5. Chapter 4 - The Fire Dragon of the North

**Chapter Four – Natsu, the Fire Dragon of the North**

_""Stay back!" Gray shouted, slamming his fist to the palm of his left hand. _

_Lucinda stared in awe as icicles exploded with a glimmer of snowflakes in the aftershock, the Winter Sprite unleashing his full abilities at the scaly creatures called Wyverns. _

_As much as the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom would've liked to gone ahead and bash the beasts until they were dizzy, she knew the best course of action at the moment was to shield herself while the one who was insured __**not**__ to be murdered in the raid attacked. _

_She stepped from her hiding place at the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, approaching the navy-haired male hesitantly. _

_"You okay, Gray?" she asked, tentatively touching his shoulder. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine," he panted, chest heaving as he cracked his knuckles, glaring at the fallen bodies. "Stupid ambush."_

_"You were really incredible out there," Lucinda said softly, smiling warmly. _

_A trace of pink coloured his pale cheeks as he muttered, "thanks."_

_The Princess giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him forward as they marched over the hill, snow drifting from the skies almost lazily. _

_"Are we almost there yet?" she asked as they walked._

_It had been almost an entire week since their first agreement._

_"Yeah, he's just over that mountain," Gray jerked his head towards the horizon, still blushing lightly as he glanced down again at their interlocked hands._

_Well, he hadn't made physical contact in a __**long**__ time, considering the fact that the Winter Sprite tended to avoid humans, disliking awkward conversations. His personality was cold, just like his magic (which most people feared, causing them to evade him anyway), so it was natural that humans felt intimidated by him. _

_Except this one girl._

_Unknowingly, he'd let his defences down and she'd crept silently into his unguarded heart. _

_Gray was snapped out of his daze when said female gasped, "Natsu lives in a __**volcano**__?!" _

_"Yep," he replied with a smirk. _

_Lucinda gazed at the bubbling lava that simmered at the tip of the mountain, the heat near-scorching, producing drops of water that formed on her pearly-white skin._

_The heavy amount of material she was wearing didn't help, either._

_"It's so hot!" she groaned, scrambling behind the indigo-haired male, sighing when her hands touched his chilly back. _

_Unconsciously, Gray's male body reacted to her actions, sending a shiver down his spine. _

_"L-Lucy," he stuttered, turning around swiftly. _

_"Hmm?" she hummed, seemingly unbothered by her affect on him._

_"L-let's go!" the Winter Sprite snatched her hands off his skin, seized her arm and pulled her along as he scrambled towards the volcano. _

_"Um, Gray? How're we going to get up there? And what if it erupts?" the Princess eyed the mountain dubiously as she stumbled along._

_"Ice-Make: Floor!" he called, spreading his fingers apart, the ground beneath them beginning to freeze, but almost immediately, the heat pooled over the frost, melting it instantly. _

_"Not very effective, if you ask me," Lucinda muttered. _

_Gray rolled his eyes. "Just watch," he commanded._

_The Princess returned her gaze to the volcano, and nearly instantaneously, an ear-splitting roar shook the earth. _

_"Told ya," the navy-haired man smirked._

_"W-what's that?" she gasped._

_From the top of the volcano emerged a large shadow. Pulling itself up, it bellowed again in anger, its glower zeroing on the two figures that waited below. It shot towards them, landing in front of them so quickly that Lucinda barely had time to blink before the organism growled, releasing a fume of smoke from its nostrils. _

_"That, Lucy, is Natsu, the Fire Dragon of the North," Gray replied smugly. _

_"Wow," she breathed._

_He was a magnificent creature indeed. A dragon. _

_His scales were a shimmering shade of fuchsia, his canines sharp as he drew his lips back in a snarl, onyx-coloured eyes gleaming intelligently in the night. _

_A fairy-like mark, similar to Gray's, was embedded just below his right shoulder._

_His wings were wide, the webbing a light rose colour, his flapping creating whirlwinds of air pressure. _

_His tail was long and spikes prodded from the length, swishing around in annoyance. _

**_Gray_**_, he puffed, __**I should've known only a stripper like you would come into my territory without warning, not to mention trying to **__**freeze**__** my home. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood today, or I would've eaten you.**_

_Lucinda gasped. "You didn't tell me he uses telepathy!" _

_Gray shrugged innocently. "Oops. Lucy, Natsu uses telepathy."_

_The Princess smacked him on the arm playfully. "Idiot."_

_He smirked. _

_Natsu watched their interaction with confusion and interest._

**_Who's the girl?_**_ He asked curiously._

_"I'm Lucy," she said, smiling widely. _

**_Oh, Luigi, _**_he nodded._

_"__Lucy__, not Luigi," the Princess snapped. _

_"Typical Natsu. Obviously, he doesn't have mental remembrance system, either," the Winter Sprite muttered._

**_What was that, you perverted retard?! _**_Natsu shouted, nostrils flaring. _

_"You're the only retard here, flame-brain," Gray scoffed._

_"Guys—" Lucinda started._

**_Well, you're the one that's trespassing in _****_my_****_ land, so if you wanna stay and not get fried, then you better shaddup, _**_the dragon retorted._

_"Guys—"_

_"You live in a __volcano__, Natsu. A mountain. Ain't anybody got time to wonder if some idiot monster lives in a sweltering pit of death," the navy-haired spirit sneered. _

_"Guys—"_

**_Yeah, well—_**

_"Shut up!" the Princess screamed._

_The two males froze in surprise. _

**_Man, you don't need to yell, Luigi. I can hear you even if you whisper,_**_ Natsu complained, shaking his head._

_"You got one loud set of vocals," Gray winced, recovering quickly._

_"Okay, first: my name is __Lucy__, not Luigi! Second: why the hell do you guys have to argue so much?! It gets on my nerves," she grumbled. _

_"Sorry, force of habit. Never got along with the dumbass," Gray apologized. _

**_No one said you had to be here,_**_ Natsu groused. __**And shut up Gray!**_

_Lucinda looked down, hurt._

_"Hey, Natsu, that was mean! She traveled from the Southern Kingdom to find you!" Gray protested hurriedly, noticing the wounded expression of his associate. _

**_Sorry,_**_ the rose-coloured dragon scratched his head with a talon sheepishly. __**So, uh, why did you wanna find me?**_

_"Yeah, come to think of it, I never asked," the Winter Sprite said thoughtfully._

_The Princess perked up immediately. "I heard stories about you!" she said enthusiastically. _

_The Fire dragon was taken aback by the sparkle in the female's chocolate orbs and found himself drawn to her cheerful personality._

_"What, the ones where he's a disgusting womanizer and victimizes the 'beautiful' ladies of the Four Kingdoms?" Gray deadpanned._

_"Well … yeah," she shifted uneasily, "but that's why I came! I wanted to see if the rumors were true! Besides, it made a great adventure, didn't it?"_

_The two males stared at her._

_"What?" Lucinda asked, growing impatient due to their silence._

_They burst into laughter._

_Well, Gray did. Natsu howled, making the soil rumble. _

_"What's. So. Funny?!" she shouted._

_"S-sorry," the navy-haired man choked out between bouts of hysterical laughter, holding his stomach as he rolled around in the cold landscape, cackling like a madman. _

_(__**Which is probably what he is**__, Lucinda thought dryly.)_

_"Gray …," she threatened, glaring at the two._

_Natsu clawed at the floor, trying to hold in his amusement (which was not working, by the way. The ground literally shook as if a 9.8 earthquake had hit the deserted land). _

_"Ugh!" the Princess gave up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Forget it!"_

_"No, no, wait!" Gray croaked, his mirth subsiding. He stood up, wincing as he rubbed his sore stomach. _

**_That's_****_ why you wanted to see me?_**_ Natsu seemed to have recovered as well. _

_"Well, yeah …," she trailed off when the dragon stared at her cynically. _

**_Well, it wouldn't be the first time, _**_he muttered, __**but I'm surprised a girl would be so bold. I mean, it's usually brainless men with really bad sense of direction. Oh, and reek of alcohol. Disgusting.**_

_Lucinda found herself giggling at the Fire dragon's musings. _

_"Natsu," Gray gave his friend a pointed look, "why don't we go inside?" _

**_Oh, yeah,_**_ he nodded._

_"I-inside?" the Princess squeaked. _

**_Here, hop on,_**_ Natsu turned around (causing another mini storm), and squatted on his hunches. _

_She gaped as the indigo-haired male clambered on his back before twisting around and offering her a hand. _

_"Come on!" Gray called, beckoning her closer with a small smile._

**_You wanted an adventure, right? _**_Natsu swished his tail. _

_Lucinda gulped. "Okay," she said softly, lifting a hand and letting Gray assist her onto the rough and sturdy back of the Fire dragon. _

**_Hang on! _**_Natsu fluttered his leathery wings, extending them to their full length. He flapped them a couple of times, gaining a smooth rhythm before pushing off with his hind legs, shooting into the darkened sky."_


	6. Chapter 5 - Royalty

**Chapter Five – Royalty**

_"Lucinda soon grew to enjoy the comforting presence of Natsu the Fire dragon and his home, although the blistering heat occasionally bothered her, as a result Natsu created a scarf made of his own rose-coloured scales for her, informing the female that it would protect her from any element used against her, including magical attacks. _

_Gray the Winter Sprite dropped in frequently, but couldn't stay for long periods of time due to the clashing natures of their powers, often bringing news of the Four Kingdoms that neighboured his own arctic domain. _

_"I don't talk to humans on a regular basis," he'd told her once, "but I do listen to town gossip."_

**_Like the old man you are, _**_Natsu snorted when he overheard the navy-haired male's comment. _

_Gray rolled his eyes. "Like you're one to talk, you three-hundred-year-old bastard." _

_"How old are you, Gray?" Lucinda asked, intrigued by their long duration of existence. _

_"Four-hundred or so. I lose count after the first two hundreds," he exhaled, ruffling his raven-coloured locks. _

_"I can call you guys Ojii-chan now!" she joked. _

_"Oh, hell no!" Gray exclaimed in horror. _

**_Don't even think about it,_**_ Natsu warned, tail lashing out in dismay. _

_"Alright, alright," Lucinda giggled, raising her arms in surrender. _

_The young female resided with the Fire dragon for quite a long extent of time, almost half a year, and Natsu had grown to fancy the beautiful lady, fond of her company and enjoying the sound of her twinkling laughter that often floated through his den. _

_Gray, too, had taken satisfaction with seeing Lucinda at least a few hours a day, relishing in her smile and often joined her in her roll-playing of different characters she thought of, or read of, not caring how silly they looked, or how childish it felt. She was happy, and that's all he needed to warrant. _

_"How did you guys meet anyways?" it was a random question, popping from her mouth absentmindedly as she rolled to her side on her makeshift divan. _

_The moon hung high in the heavens, Lucinda only able to peek at the round appearance of it from the circular hole at the top of Natsu's volcanic home._

_It was one of those nights where Gray chose to stay a couple of more hours._

_He craned his neck to meet her probing gaze from his seat on the provisional stone seat a few metres away from where Natsu was snoring, the sheer volume of each wheeze almost drowning her question. _

_She found it kinda cute._

_"Our meeting was purely accidental," Gray shrugged, leaning back against the rocky wall and gazing at the ceiling, his eyes distant and unfocused._

_The illumination from the moon was barely enough for her human eyes to make out the winter spirit's faint outline in the overshadowing darkness._

_"I'm sure you realized already and I'm one of the four nature Sprites—Winter, Summer, Fall and Spring. Although I'm free to roam wherever I want, there's still a limit to my powers. I'm a man, physically, because I prefer this appearance, as it brings reassurance to humans, if I ever happen to come across one. Oh, I don't have an actual material body," Gray added at the blonde's silent inquiry. _

_"I'm a spirit. I have a soul, and that's what my exterior is based upon. I'm bound to my own territory. That's one of the reasons why I have to leave so often—it's extremely hot here, and the lava goes right against my own element. I met Natsu when I was younger," he ignored Lucinda's skeptical look, "and imprudent. I wanted to explore the world. I'd just been reborn as a Guardian, so I was still pretty new to this land. Everything gets boring after the first fifty years. I didn't even know the borders to my full region yet, so I followed the snow that covered the ground—a sign of my land—and it lead me to this mountain. Of course, I saw that it was spewing fire, so naturally, I tried to freeze it. And, well, you know what happens next," Gray sighed. _

_Lucinda laughed softly. "I think it's great you guys are friends." _

_There was a beat of silence._

_"Yeah," the Winter Sprite agreed softly, "me too. He may be a tenacious idiot some times, but he's still one of the most dependable creatures I've ever met."_

_The blonde female smiled. "Goodnight, Gray."_

_"'Night Lucy."_

_Unbeknownst to them, the Fire dragon heard every sentence uttered. He scoffed inwardly, but he was pleased nonetheless. _

_Their happiness was short-lived, however, when Gray came crashing in one exceptionally rainy night, a wild look of panic evident in his ebony orbs as he gathered a sleepy and confused Lucinda in his arms, yelling at the lethargic dragon to wake up and fly. _

_"What's going on, Gray?" the blonde female asked drowsily, blinking up at the frantic Winter Sprite as he carried her in his arms, jumping onto the back of the still-sluggish Natsu._

**_Wazz goin' on, Graayy? _**_He asked fuzzily, opening his jaws and yawing, his sharp teeth flashing in the light of the dancing flames of lava that was his bed. _

_"Get up, flame-brain! Lucy's in danger!" Gray hissed._

**_What? Lucy? _**_At that conception, the Fire dragon shot up, obsidian orbs wide and alert. _

_"Just fly!" the Ice spirit ordered._

_Natsu climbed the inner walls of his mountain, and when they arrived at the very peak, he took off without hesitation, wings gliding them higher and higher into the sky. _

_The atmosphere thinned and the temperature dropped, their breaths coming out in visible wisps as the frigid wind pressed closer on the three. _

_The only one affected by this sudden change was Lucinda, who was now fully conscious and shivering uncontrollably. _

**_Luce, wrap the scarf around your neck, _**_Natsu called. _

_Gray opened the only bag he'd managed to snag before they left, which, ironically, turned out to be the blonde's, the one she carried from the very beginning of their quest. _

_"Here," he murmured, casing her slender neck with the soft material of the light pink muffler the Fire dragon had made for her. _

_Almost immediately, Lucinda relaxed as her body grew warmer, the frosty air no longer proving to be an obstacle. _

_"What's going on, Gray?" she questioned._

_He faltered. _

_"The Royal Guards were coming after Natsu," he answered finally. _

**_For me?_**_ Natsu asked in disbelief. _

_"Who else would they be coming for, dumbass?" Gray shot him a look. "They must've heard the dragon rumors from the bordering adjoining village."_

**_Figures,_**_ the rose-scaled dragon sighed. __**Now I'll have to relocate … again.**_

_Lucinda felt her blood run cold._

_"Um … Gray, you said the __Royal Guards__ were sent after us, right?" she hesitated._

_"Yeah. Why?" he glanced at her curiously._

_"Did you happen to see … the emblem on their shields?" the blonde asked cautiously._

_"Uh …," the indigo-haired male screwed his eyes in concentration. "I think it was a key of some sort … oh, and there were roses."_

_Lucinda gulped. "Uh, oh …," she muttered._

**_Why, what's wrong?_**_ The Fire dragon asked inquisitively._

_"It's the symbol of the S—"_

_Natsu's nose twitched._

**_Gray, to your left! _**_He warned, banking lowly to the right before leveling himself, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a silver arrow._

_The Winter Sprite cursed under his breath. He abruptly jumped from Natsu's back, spiraling down as he activated his ice magic. _

_"Gray!" Lucinda screamed in shock, scrambling to the side and watching in horror as the spirit continued to descend. _

**_It's okay, Luce. He'll be fine. He can take care of himself, _**_Natsu said reassuringly, but she sensed that he, too, was worried about their companion. _

_Unexpectedly, the dragon groaned in pain, wobbling as he flapped his right wing in desperation to re-gain lost elevation. _

_"Natsu! What happened? Are you okay?!" Lucinda shouted over the wind. _

_He hissed as he felt another silver arrow lodge itself in his outer thigh._

**_Shit,_**_ Natsu cussed as his eyesight swam in and out of focus. _

_Unknowingly, he had completely stopped beating his wings, and they were no longer airborne, instead plummeting to the ground at an alarming rate. _

_"Natsu!" Lucinda screamed, her eyes watering as the ground grew closer. _

_With much difficulty, the Fire dragon managed to flip his body on an angle so the female riding on his back would remain unscathed as they crash-landed. _

_"Natsu!" Lucinda darted off his back, ignoring the waves of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her perception, coughing as the dust of the impact dissipated. _

_She reached his wounded shoulder, where the apex of his wing and inner muscle met, and gasped in dismay. _

_"Oh, Natsu …"_

_The area where the arrow prodded out from was bleeding and raw, the skin tearing off like it had touched acid. _

_The dragon rumbled in pain. _

**_Dipped …in poison …_**_Lucinda could feel Natsu struggling to stay conscious. _

_"Oh, this is bad! Where's Gray?!" her head whipped around violently, spotting dark figures in the horizon. _

_Before she could call out, her eyes widened with recognition. _

_"No …," she whispered._

_Swords that gleamed in the night, eyes as sharp as hawks, ready and prepared for battle at all times …_

_"The Royal Guards …"_

_Suddenly, another shape came crashing through the straight rows of soldiers. _

_"Gray!" the blonde yelled loudly, hoping with every fiber of her being that it was the Winter Sprite, and that he would hear and heed her call._

_The figure left the momentarily stunned squad, and appeared at her side in a flurry of snowflakes. _

_"What happened?" he asked urgently._

_"W-we were attacked. The arrows were dipped in poison, and they're affecting him really badly," she stammered. _

_Gray examined the weapons briefly before cursing under his breath. "Beast tranquilizers. Extracted from lacrimas. Extremely lethal to dragons." _

_"What do we do?" Lucinda whispered. _

_The navy-haired male reached for her arm, only to be smacked aside by an intruding object._

_He glared at the obtrusive human, who held a sword to his neck. _

_"Don't speak a word, don't make any sudden movements," the person clad in armour hissed. _

_The knights had reached them. _

_The blonde-haired female swallowed and stood slowly. Her back straightened and she closed her eyes fleetingly. _

_When she re-opened them, an air of authority surrounded her, and she smiled serenely, folding her hands together._

_Despite her lack of royal clothing, Gray could've sworn she was a member of the crowned heads. _

_"Lucy, what—" he began, but was cut off by the metal that inched closer to his throat. _

_"Do not attack. They mean me no harm," the blond spoke in a smooth, soft voice, wholly different from the way she interacted with the two males._

_From behind him, Gray could feel Natsu slowly regaining awareness. _

_"Who are you? State your name and affiliation," a muffled voice said sternly from behind a visor. The remaining of the force spread out from behind the person, so Gray assumed he/she was the head of the team. _

_"My name," she smiled, "is Lucinda Heartfilia. I am the Princess of the Southern Celestial Kingdom."_

_Gray couldn't contain his shocked gasp. He felt Natsu stiffen with incredulity, but Lucinda made no indication that she had registered their astonishment. _

_"The missing Princess?" the leader said in surprise. The knight drew closer and inspected the female in question. _

_The blonde merely lifted her thin jacket to divulge an insignia that Gray had never seen before, and couldn't quite make out, with slight arrogance, as if daring them to prove her wrong. _

_There was a curt nod from the chief, and the sword that was pressed against his neck relaxed. Gray glowered at accused, rubbing his reddening skin. _

_Upholding a human manifestation meant gaining their physical weaknesses too (which there were a __**lot**__ of). _

_The commander reached for their helmet, and slid it off easily, revealing ruby-red hair that confirmed the notion that it was actually a female. She had brown eyes that were a slightly darker shade than Lucy—or was it Lucinda —'s. _

_"I am the Captain of the Royal Guards, Erza Scarlet," she knelt, resting the scabbard of her sword in front of her, a sign of respect and loyalty. _

_"Scarlet? I have never heard of you before," Lucinda raised an eyebrow. _

_"Yes. I was only just appointed a few months back. I am pleased to be in your service, Princess," she spoke with her head down, still stooping on one knee in the snow. _

_"It is quite rare for a woman to be chosen for a high title like that," the blonde said, voice dripping with haughtiness. _

_Gray couldn't tell if it was fake or not. Something about this entire interaction was so wrong that he wanted to smash someone's face in, grab Lucy—Lucinda? He was still confused—and run. _

_"I am honoured, Princess."_

_Lucinda turned to the fallen dragon and the befuddled Winter Sprite._

_Her chocolate orbs remained impassive as she ordered, "leave. Thank you for saving me from danger, Spirit, but I am afraid you are crossing my Kingdom's perimeter."_

_Gray opened his mouth to retort, but the blonde had already begun walking away. _

_"What about the beast, Your Highness?" Erza asked, striding alongside the latter. _

_"He'll be dead in a matter of hours. Leave him be," Lucinda replied curtly, voice completely void of emotion. _

_"And the boy?"_

_"He aided me. He does not pose a threat to our Kingdom nor our citizens."_

_"Very well, Princess."_

_Gray sat, hunched over in the snow in absolute shock as he watched the retreating figures of the troop of knights and the woman he thought he knew. _

**_Gray,_**_ rasped the Fire dragon weakly, __**what the **__**hell**__** just happened?**_

_The Winter Sprite stared at his hands. _

_"I don't know, Natsu," he answered dully, " I don't know." _


	7. Chapter 6 - The Lost Prince

**Chapter Six – The Lost Prince**

_""Enter," said a curt, masculine voice. _

_Lucinda closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to her father's study._

_"I'm home, Father," she said quietly, gliding towards the silhouette of a tall figure, curtsying. His attention was seemingly turned towards the scenery of the background, but his tone suggested otherwise. _

_"Explain."_

**_Straight-forward as always,_**_ the Princess thought despondently. _

_"I was captured by a band of thieves in the middle of the night. Evidently, I was still unconscious, so I had no idea what was happening to me at the time. They took me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where the Winter Sprite intervened—"_

_"And why was that?" the King interrupted._

_"It was his territory. Naturally, he would want to protect it from having his area trampled over by brigands," she replied stiffly. She had a lot of time to think and revise a fake testimony during the long carriage ride back._

_He nodded tersely. _

_"The sprite took on a human form, and was able to defeat the thieves, rescuing me at the same time," Lucinda continued, "afterwards, he took me to his home and watched over me and waited until I woke."_

_"You were missing for approximately six months, Lucinda."_

_"A dragon attacked. The Winter Sprite was severely hurt, and I could not simply leave him in a broken state, after everything he's done for me. So I stayed and nursed him back to full health. Despite him being a spirit, he used a human body; therefore his injuries were as real and as painful as if I was harmed," the Princess lied. _

_"And the dragon?"_

_"He flew off, but when decided to return when you sent the Royal Guards after me. Again, the Winter Sprite protected me. They shot at the dragon," she swallowed, "with arrows dipped in toxic poison. H-he's most likely d-dead by now."_

_She winced at the wobble in her last sentence, but if her father had heard the slight break in her voice, he made no indication. _

_There was a tense silence._

_"Very well," he said, eyes still focused on the large window behind his mahogany desk, "there will be a ball in honour of your eighteenth birthday that will take place in one week, in which I will be inviting the Northern Kingdom royal family. Your engagement to their Prince will be announced during the dance."_

_"E-engagement, Father?" Lucinda's eyes widened. _

_"Their Prince had just returned. Like you, he was missing for quite a long period of time. They desperately needed to gain a foothold without an heir, but now that they have one, your marriage with him will ensure the two Kingdoms' unity and we will stand stronger against the Eastern and Western joint monarchy," he answered briskly._

_The blonde clenched her fist. It was completely and utterly unfair! _

_"I understand, Father. I will marry him for the future of our empire," she said flatly._

_…But what choice did she have? Her father was King, thus his word was law, even for her._

_"Good. You are dismissed."_

_Lucinda restrained herself from fleeing from his study, instead forcing herself to take slow, measured steps to the hefty, double doors._

_As soon as she was free of her father's presence, the Princess picked up her skirt and ran to her room, stumbling a few times and startling a number of servants, who watched her with pity and sadness in their eyes. _

_Lucinda threw herself onto her bed and released the torrent of tears she'd held back. _

_"Princess? The tailor needs your measurements," a voice knocked on her door._

_"I'll deal with it later," she replied, rolling to her side and hugging her pillow, staring at the sun that had begun to rise above the horizon. _

_"Will I be punished, Princess?"_

_"No, Virgo. You may leave, thank you," Lucinda said tiredly, a silent tear trickling down her cheek as she continued to watch sky lighten with a heavy heart._

* * *

【 】

* * *

_The week blurred in her mind, the Princess no longer able to function with enthusiasm. _

_She went about her usual routine as the Southern successor, attending "important" meetings with her father (who barely glanced at her, or asked her judgment on __**anything**__, which made the conferences unbearably boring), studying the history of the Four Kingdoms, and practicing her waltz for the upcoming ball. _

**_ At least he remembered my birthday,_**_ she thought sourly. _

_But she was almost positive that it was one of his attendances who reminded him. After all, such an inconsequential thing like that was hardly worth the __**great**__**King**__'s concentration or effort._

_ Lucinda kept her word, and stayed inside the castle at all times, either reading whatever novel her maids could sneak in for her, or simply thinking about her former companions, the daring and bold Winter Sprite, and the ferocious and benevolent Fire dragon. She was certain that the two must despise her for deceiving them, and putting them in danger. It wasn't her intention; all she wanted was an escapade! The blonde prayed that Gray would be able to heal the injured Natsu before the poison reached his bloodstream. This was what she was counting on. As long as her two knights were safe, she wouldn't mind being a Princess and held captive to her own home._

_After all, falling in love with a dragon wasn't exactly on her list of things to do before she died._

_ "Princess, your final fitting, please," the blonde teen turned around and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. _

_It used to be so easy, hiding a sad face behind a cheerful façade, but now, it was tedious. Maybe it was because she'd truly found happiness … only to lose it. _

_Lucinda sighed and followed the younger servant towards the dressmaker's room for minor last minute alterations._

* * *

【 】

* * *

_"Finished," the lavender-haired maid announced, stepping back. "Will I be punished, Princess?"_

_"No. Thank you, Virgo," she smiled warmly._

_The female in contract bowed and excused herself from the dressing room. _

_"Wahh, you look so pretty, Lu-chan!" Lucinda turned and smiled at the azure-haired noblewoman. _

_"You too, Levy-chan!" _

_Her one and only other friend that was allowed inside the fortress occasionally, was Levy McGarden, a female born into a noble family. _

_They'd met at a diplomatic convention, where Levy's father was the head of the committee, next to the King. The two girls clicked instantly, and became the best of friends, writing letters that often contained their wishes and dreams for the future or whimsical desires. Their meetings always gave Lucinda a flutter of joy._

_Tonight, Levy's blue hair was straightened and fell smoothly to her shoulders. She abandoned her usual headband, instead trading it for an indigo ribbon to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. Her dress was a light purple, lilac-coloured, with layers of chiffon, jewels, and ruche satin on the bodice. Her arms were bare, apart from a single, silver chain that rested on her right wrist, a present from a special someone. _

_"Hoping to catch someone's eye?" Lucinda nudged her friend playfully. _

_Levy blushed. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't dress up for Gajeel!"_

_"Ah, but Levy-chan—I never mentioned anything about Gajeel," her eyes gleamed mischievously, laughing softly when the bluenette spluttered excuses. She always knew her shy, intelligent female bookworm had a spark of interest for the delinquent aristocrat. Personally, Lucinda found herself slightly intimidated by the glowering male, but knew that he had a soft spot for the scholar. _

_"Are you excited to see your new husband?" Levy changed the subject quickly. "You look magnificent tonight!" _

_Lucinda wore a beautiful, crimson-coloured ball gown, the bodice and upper skirt layer in a luscious deep pink peony, created by her seamstress using the finest silk in the country. Below, the fitted, ruched bodice was accented with flowers at the strap and dropped waist, the dress flaring at her ankles. _

_Her glossy, blonde hair was tied in an elegant, chignon bun, her look completed with smoky eyes, neutral lips, and a light coating of rose-coloured blush. Delicately hanging from her earlobes was a pair of miniature diamonds. On her feet, she wore pale, cream-coloured, Latin dancing shoes. _

_"He's not my husband, Levy-chan," the Princess sighed, "and I'm not sure how I feel about someone I've never met before in my life."_

_"Not yet," the bluenette said impishly. _

_"Besides, you know who I like," Lucinda murmured, eyes dropping to the floor. _

_"Aww, Lu-chan! Maybe the Prince will turn out to be good looking," Levy hugged her friend consolingly. _

_"Maybe," she agreed when she was released. _

_"Let's go," the azure-haired female hooked her arm around the blonde's, pulling her towards the door. They could hear the laughter and clinking of wine goblets floating up the grand staircase. _

* * *

【 】

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess of the Southern Celestial Kingdom, Lucinda Heartfilia!" _

_Lucinda took a deep breath and plastered on a feigned smile, descending down the steps slowly as the crowd parted for her, clapping politely. _

_She ignored the hungry gazes of the perverted men in the room, focusing her gaze forward as she reached the bottom, where her father waited for her. _

_Just as her heels touched the waxed floor, a familiar voice called, "Lucy!" _

_Lucinda froze, turning her head around so fast that she nearly gave herself a whiplash. _

_The world seemed to disappear when her eyes widened in recognition. _

_"Natsu!" she whispered in shock._

* * *

【 】

* * *

_"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"_

_Lucinda giggled, looking up at a grinning Natsu as she rested her head against his hard chest. _

_"Mmm, maybe once or twice," she murmured, tightening her hold on his neck as they swayed to the slow beat of the music. _

_She laughed softly to herself as she remembered the details of the night that lead them to this point. _

_"What's so funny, Luce?" he tilted her chin up, onyx eyes twinkling._

_Instead of answering his question, the Princess leaned up and kissed him gently. _

_"I still can't believe you're here," she responded to his silent inquiry. _

_He chuckled. "The stripper really came through. I owe him one."_

_Lucinda closed her eyes._

* * *

【 】

* * *

_As soon as she'd realized it was Natsu, she picked up her skirt and ran towards him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Later, she would be thankful that Virgo had done her makeup with waterproof materials, but at the moment, all she could concentrate on was the familiar warmth of the man in front of her as he embraced her. _

_He grinned the grin she loved, the wide, happy smile she first fell in love with, soothing her as he murmured, "shh … I'm here, Luce."_

_"How is this possible?" she'd asked weakly, hiding her face in his clothed, __**human**__ chest. "'Cause the last time I checked, you were still a dragon!"_

_The crowd had melted away respectfully, all of them sensing the magnitude of the two teens' reunion. _

_"Yeah, well, there's something I hadn't mentioned," Natsu winced. "I was actually enchanted by an old jii-chan I met while I was on a mission. I kinda … yelled at him by accident. I'm actually the Prince of the Northern Kingdom."_

_At this point, Lucinda couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Probably a mixture of both._

_"Oh, Natsu," she blubbered. She pulled away for a moment to take in his new (well, old-ish, considering that he was the same age as her), human features._

_Natsu's hair spiked up in random directions, almost defying gravity, retaining the same salmon colour as his scales was when he was a dragon. He was a few inches taller than her, with a lean, well-built body. She was fascinated by how __**fit**__ he was, similar to Gray. _

_He wore top the same shade of red as her dress, with gold epaulettes, black trousers, and black boots. A sash crossed his left shoulder to the side of his waist, decorated with medals and buttons he earned as a soldier (something the Southern Princess demanded he stop immediately—there was no way she was going to lose him again, in which he agreed, albeit reluctantly) that shined in the dimming lights of the dance hall. He was exceedingly handsome as a human, and she disliked the glances he was receiving by the female population in the room (just like the way he glared at the males who tried to inch closer to peek at her cleavage). _

_"Luce," Natsu gently wiped her tears, beckoning her with a hand as the first strings of, "The Blue Danube," the famous waltz, composed by one of the members in the Strauss family (she'd forgotten which one in the heat of the instant) began to drift through the air._

_Her cheeks began to hurt from all her smiling, but she didn't care—for the first time in two weeks, they were genuine. _

_Lucinda took his hand and they started the customary First Waltz in the center of the ballroom, the swarm of nobles and royalty alike shifting back to watch. But the newly reunited couple only had eyes for one another. They fell into step seamlessly, gliding across the polished floor effortlessly. _

_When the last notes of the song faded and the second began, another surprise that was in store for her decided to pop up unexpectedly. _

_"May I have this dance, Lucy?"_

_The Princess gasped. "G-Gray?" _

_"I see flame-brain here made it alright," the smirking male remarked._

_Natsu merely rolled his eyes and dropped his hands from her waist, letting go of Lucinda grudgingly. "Whatever, droopy eyes."_

_Gray was about to retort, but quickly snapped his jaw shut when he saw the tears that welled up in her eyes at hearing their accustomed antics. "Er … Lucy! Don't cry! We both came back, right?" _

_She shook her head ruefully and smiled through her tears. _

_"I missed you guys so much!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around the two stunned males. _

_They shared a glance and the dark-haired Winter Sprite gently tugged her towards a more empty area of the room, Natsu disappearing into the crowd, letting them have their moment._

_As they begun to sway to the beat of the cellos and violins at the front of the room,—where Lucinda's father sat, watching them with a knowing smile—Gray rested his forehead against hers._

_"I won't be coming back," he spoke softly._

_"W-what?" she froze in his arms, "w-why?"_

_"I'm a spirit, Lucy. We're forbidden to speak to humans, unless it's an emergency," he sighed._

_"Then why—"_

_"Did I show myself to you?" Gray smiled, "because I am your guardian. I made a contract with your father eight years ago to protect his one and only daughter."_

_"So when you saw me that night—"_

_"Did I know you? I suspected, but I haven't visited the inside of the palace in a long time, so I couldn't be sure," he replied quietly._

_"Why—"_

_"Wouldn't I visit the castle? It brought too many memories back. See, I was a human once, too. I was your childhood friend, Lucy. But I was poor. A peasant, and by law, I was prohibited from seeing you. Ever. But our mothers were friends—my mother used to be your mother's seamstress, so I lived in the palace with you, but I rarely ever saw your face. Being a Princess and all," Gray chuckled bitterly. _

_A flicker of navy-blue hair and echoing laughter flashed in her mind's eye. _

_"R-Ryou?" Lucinda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. _

_"Glad you remembered," he smiled wanly._

_"W-what happened to you? I heard you disappeared during a hunting expedition—"_

_"Yeah, I was ten, lost in the snowstorm, afraid, and so, so cold," his orbs distanced. _

_"Anyway, the Four Nature Guardians took pity on me and raised me in the wild. I replaced the Winter Sprite when he retired," Gray blinked, reverting his gaze to the shocked blonde in front of him. _

_"Gray …," she whispered, cocoa-coloured eyes glowed with sympathy. _

_"Ah, looks like my time's up," the indigo-haired male spotted the pink clump bobbing from the crowd, releasing his hold on the Southern Princess as the music ended. _

_"Wait!" Lucinda grasped his hand as he began to withdraw. She touched his chest (somehow still fully clad) and kissed his cheek shyly. "Thank you, Gray. For everything."_

_The Winter Sprite was taken aback for a second before smiling. "I'll always be watching over you, Lucy … even if you won't be able to see me," was his parting words before he vanished. _

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine," a voice said reassuringly. _

_Lucinda watched as snowflakes began to drift from the night sky with an unfathomable gaze before turning back to her Prince, smile widening when she saw the warmth and adoration in Natsu's onyx orbs. _

_"I know."_


	8. Chapter 7 - The End

**Chapter Seven – The End**

_"Natsu and Lucinda grew closer than ever and their wedding passed without a hitch._

_Turned out, the Dragon of the North wasn't so daunting after all (and sure as hell wasn't actually four hundred years old-niether was Gray, who was actually only 19, but felt like he knew the world like the back of his hand, that cocky spirit), and the mysterious Guardians of Nature were not a myth, as the occupants of this world had originally dismissed them as. But, of course, how many lucky people out there would actually stumble upon a real spirit? Highly unlikely, the public deemed. _

_The Southern and Northern Kingdoms were combined (now called the "Fire Realm," as to Natsu's insistence), and soon after Lucinda's father passed away, his last words, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better parent for you … Lucy."_

_Natsu comforted her, releasing her from her grief and sadness by cracking awful jokes and (attempting to) cooking dinner for them (ended up exploding in his face, but it was so hilarious to see his flushed and pouting face, that the Princess couldn't help but burst out laughing), never failing to bring a smile to her lips, just as Lucinda consoled the Prince when his own father, Igneel, was killed in a war between their country and the Eastern, kissing his tears away and squeezing him tight when he collapsed in shivers. _

_They were later crowned King and Queen in a grand coronation, in which they both made individual vows to protect the kingdom, to rule fairly and with compassionate hearts. _

_They supported one another, and news reached Lucinda of a Water Nymph named Juvia, who encountered Gray, and were now in a happy relationship. Despite their lack of contact over the years, the blonde furtively knew that despite the Winter Sprite's cold exterior, he cared very much for Juvia, and would be willing to sacrifice his eternal life for her if necessary, in a heartbeat. _

_And so, peace and tranquility befell the Four Kingdoms in Earthland, and the Dragon (who was secretly a Prince) and the Princess (who was content with her life as Queen of the Fire Realm along with her King), lived happily ever after."_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

There was a moment of silence as the members of the guild tried to absorb everything Levy had just read.

"Holy Mavis!" was the first thing that burst from Macao's mouth when he recovered from his shock.

"That was quite the story," Erza nodded, impressed.

"Told you," the bluenette said smugly.

The guild erupted with cheers and many shouts of, "yeah! We should get it published!" and some complaining of, "hey! Why wasn't I in it?"

Surprisingly, no one made any comments on the two characters the Celestial mage had based her novel on.

"That's a good idea," the scarlet-haired mage said approvingly.

"Well," the Solid-Script user hesitated, eyes glinting mischievously, "there is, in fact, more."

A pause.

And then—

"Whaaaaaat?!" they shouted.

"What do you mean, Levy?" As expected, Makarov's interest had peaked—it was, after all, _Lucy's_ book, the one she'd been working on ever since she'd arrived at Fairy Tail, **and** as master, she _was_ his beloved child—and he'd hopped onto the bar to join them in storytelling earlier.

"Lu-chan actually wrote a collection of stories here, one for each member of the guild, some with alternate endings. That's why the binding is so thick. She's been detailing her life here, and wrote different accounts of certain memories, putting each person in another world. And by the looks of it, she's been revising her work a lot before she created the hardcover—a lot of pages are probably her original document," Levy explained, pointing to particular areas of the manuscript in the open, where minor crosses was visible among Lucy's familiar, neat handwriting.

"Not bad," Gajeel said grudgingly.

"Is there one about me?" Wendy asked shyly.

"Oh, Wendy! Yours is absolutely adorable! Lu-chan wrote five pages, so your story was one of the longest," the bluenette's eyes lit up as she began to flip through the book.

"Really?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked eagerly.

"Here it is! It's called, _"Romeo in Neverland."_ It's like a crossover from _Peter Pan_ and _Romeo and Juliet_," Levy said excitedly. "It was one of my favourites!"

Almost immediately, the guild's volume increased with yells of, "what's mine called?" and, "Levy, can I borrow that book?"

The two resident Dragon Slayers (minus Wendy, who was still chatting animatedly with the Script mage who was currently in possession of the prized novel) moved away from the pressing crowd and to the round table to the left of Mirajane's bar (said Take-Over mage was passed out against the table, eyes swirling with pink hearts, murmuring about babies with pink hair and brown eyes), along with Erza and Gray (whose arm was still held captive by a ecstatic Juvia).

"Juvia is so happy," the water mage exclaimed, tightening her hold on poor Gray's anaesthetized limb.

But the Ice-Make wizard was no longer listening. He knew exactly what Lucy's message behind the story was with him: _"I'm sorry."_

He snorted inwardly. _You don't know my inner feelings, Lucy? Bullshit._ She knew. She knew how he felt. _She knew this entire time._ And she left. She left before she could answer his unspoken question, and this was her indirect response.

Gray always suspected, of course. But it didn't mean the honest truth wouldn't hit him hard in the guts. Because it did.

And damn, it _hurt._ Badly.

_And suggesting that he go with __**Juvia?**_ Well, the Ice mage _liked_ the azure-haired female well enough, but her disturbing behaviour and stalking habits were problematic. He disliked the feeling of being glomped every five seconds, and being stared at so intensely no matter _where_ he went, made him seriously wonder if the water mage actually hid in his shower.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama was wonderful," Juvia interrupted his thoughts. "Juvia thinks Love Rival should be with Natsu-san."

Okay, that was the last straw.

"Juvia thinks—"

"I don't care what you think!" Gray hissed, snatching his arm from her grasp and storming out.

_Oh well. At least Lucy thought he was handsome._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Don't be too upset, Juvia. He's just feeling emotional about Lucy's departure," the S-Class wizard patted the shaken and sobbing water mage's back calmly.

"What's up with him?" the Iron Dragon Slayer muttered, rolling his red orbs.

Natsu had a funny feeling he knew _exactly_ what had set his teammate off.

He pushed back his chair and nodded towards Erza and Gajeel. "I gotta go. Tell Happy to drop by Lucy's place when he's done."

(The blue Exceed was still whining about not having a scene in the previous story, but brightened when Levy informed him that the blonde Celestial mage had written a narrative for him and Carla.)

He spun around and raced out of the guild before he could hear their reply.

_Lucy …_

What exactly was the missing Celestial mage trying to convey to him through her story?

Natsu vaguely wondered if Gray was still upset, and chose to confront him about his reaction to the blonde's novel tomorrow, deciding to sleep it off and worry about it in the morning.

(He did, after all, take up permanent residence at Lucy's apartment, and her super-comfy bed. Might as well use that to his advantage.)


	9. Chapter 8 - Confidence

**Chapter Eight – Confidence**

When Natsu barreled into the guild the next day, it was more boisterous than he ever remembered (that is, without he and the Ice Princess to start brawls), everyone moving in an increased pace, words blurring as they busied themselves (doing what? He wondered).

The Dragon Slayer stood at the entrance, stunned as he watched his teammates zoom around the room. Even Nab was helping, not loitering around the request board, instead he was carrying snacks around (which was usually Mirajane's job, but she was nowhere to be seen), offering them to each table (all of them were occupied for once) as he passed.

"What's goin' on?" Natsu asked curiously, plopping down on the proffered seat Happy (who was chewing on another fish) had saved for him.

"Ah, Natsu," the Re-quip mage glanced up, "we're in the process of editing and publishing Lucy's novel."

"Really?" he said excitedly. "I bet Luce would love that!"

Levy, who was pouring over said book, looked up with surprise.

"Natsu, are you feeling better now?" the blue Exceed asked, eyes hopeful.

"I'm feeling great!" the Dragon Slayer replied, grinning.

His guildmates didn't bother asking how and why the sudden change of attitude, only glad that he was once again the happy, cheerful and energetic pink-haired mage they all knew and loved.

"So is everyone here helping out?" Natsu asked, listening in to a few conversations with his heightened sense of hearing, chuckling when several arguments arose from the members around him.

"Well, the majority," Erza replied, her gaze returning to the Solid-Script mage, who was still hunched over the paperback. "We still need people to go on missions like we typically do, so we chose groups. Lucy left us some hints about what she would like her cover to look like, so Reedus in the back storage room with Mirajane, figuring out the details of it."

"Oh," he nodded, "what about you guys?"

"Levy's correcting some minor errors in the novel," she explained when the bluenette in question ignored his query.

"I don't want to change too much. Lu-chan's work is great, plus these are the only manuscripts we have, and I don't want to ruin her style of writing," Levy muttered.

"Huh? Where's Gray?" Natsu finally noticed the strange absence of the normally-present Ice-Make wizard.

"He's still a bit … upset," Erza hesitated.

"Gray kicked me out when I went to see him," Happy's tail drooped.

"It's okay, buddy. I'll go talk to him," Natsu patted his partner on the head gently.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Levy said doubtfully, look up from her work to eye him briefly.

The Dragon Slayer sighed. "I know what he's going through. Or at least, I can try. We both share the same views."

The scarlet-haired swordswoman nodded. "Go."

Natsu grinned reassuringly when his azure-furred neko companion voiced his uncertainty before racing off without another word.

"He's really grown," Makarov commented, climbing onto the circular table after watching the scene unfold in his spot on the bar.

"Ever since meeting Lucy, he's only grown stronger," Erza agreed, eyes saddening at the mention of the missing nakama.

Happy merely swallowed the last of his meal in silence, eyes thoughtful as he thought about his foster father and the person he considered a second mother.

"I think Lucy did this for him," he said finally. "I think she left because she wanted to be more powerful so she can support Natsu even more."

Erza, Levy and Makarov stared at him, regarding the usually clueless Exceed in a new light.

"Or maybe she just wanted a vacation," Happy shrugged, reverting back to his naive self. "Does Mira have any more fish?"

The three mages laughed.

"Here," the scarlet-haired female handed the neko another helping his favourite snack from the large bowl the barmaid laid on the counter.

"Fank you, Erfa," Happy was already stuffing the meal down his throat.

"Erza, Happy, Levy, Master!"

They all turned around to see Mirajane hurrying over to them, waving a piece of paper around excitedly with Reedus trailing after her with a sheepish expression.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, straightening her back and sighing in satisfaction when she rolled her stiff neck to the side, releasing some tension in her muscles from sitting in one position for such a long period of time.

"Here! Isn't it perfect?" the white-haired barmaid gushed, shoving the paper to Erza, who held it gingerly in her armour-clad hands.

The Solid-Script mage (who leaned in to get a closer look at whatever the crimson-haired female was clutching onto) gasped. "It's perfect!"

"Indeed," Erza agreed, slapping the orange-haired Pict Magic user on the back appreciatively, "you've really outdone yourself this time, Reedus."

"Thanks," he gasped out, eyes watering at the sheer amount of force that was exerted onto his unfortunate back.

"I bet Natsu would like it," Happy piped up, chuckling evilly.

"Uh oh," Levy muttered when she saw Mirajane's eyes sparkling.

"We've got to show it to him when he comes!" she squealed.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The air thickened with tension and there was an uncomfortable silence that made Natsu want to throw a punch with his fire magic, just to try and see if the pressure would fade away, but he figured Gray wouldn't be too pleased if he found out that said Dragon Slayer had burned down his home.

It was weird. Natsu and Gray had been arguing and clashing almost their entire lives, but they rarely ever really got mad at one another, so awkwardness just _wasn't them_. It just … doesn't happen to them. Sure, they were rivals and all, but they were still nakama, and Natsu knew he had Gray's back no matter what the circumstances were, just like he did for him.

But _this_ … this was a whole other situation.

Something neither of them ever counted on experiencing, something neither of them were prepared to face.

_Ugh._ Geez, the whole "feelings" thing was pretty troubling, but Natsu never once thought it was aggravating or trifling. He knew it would be worth every adversity he'd tackle along the way, that the serene happiness of being together would rule out all other issues in the end, and would be a reward for his efforts in its own way.

That story Lucy wrote …

_How did she know exactly what he needed every time?_ Natsu shook his head and laughed softly to himself.

The Celestial mage knew that said Dragon Slayer would need reassurance, especially after she left without prior notice and feelings undeclared (but still stated in her personal letter to him).

It was her way of compensation, and an unspoken promise that she would most definitely return one day, and affirm those emotions to him aloud, just as he would, her. 

But for the moment, the Dragon Slayer had to focus on making that road to achieving his mate open and a possible option, and seeking out his frienemy was the first step to clearing up the confusing details.

Natsu had been to the Ice-Make wizard's home a few times, but really didn't like it as much as he did Lucy's (which is partly why he and Happy always crashed at her place—they both got to see her pretty blonde teammate, _and_ got to nap on her comfy bed).

He spotted said navy-haired male lounging on his couch in his living room while absentmindedly creating figures with the ice in the glass of water he held in his hand.

Surprisingly, Gray was the first to break the cramped stillness.

"She needed the closure," he said quietly, staring off into space as he spoke.

Natsu knew he was referring to the reason behind Lucy's sudden journey.

"She's strong. She always was. She just didn't believe it," the Dragon Slayer replied softly.

"I love her, Natsu," Gray said abruptly, his voice strained and his eyebrows furrowed with stress.

Natsu sighed, his heart constricting with both misery and hope.

The two males knew that it was pointless to wonder how or why—it just _happened._

There was something about the pretty blonde Celestial mage, with her large, brown doe eyes that constantly glittered with joy, the bright smile that lifted everyone's spirits and the heart of gold she carried wherever she went, that made people just want to protect her, to preserve that happiness she shared.

Lucy was just that special.

"I know."

Gray looked like he was deliberating about something.

Natsu didn't miss the muttered, "might as well give it a shot," but before the Dragon Slayer could ask what heck the stupid stripper was saying, the Ice-Make wizard glanced up with a smirk.

"Just so you know, I'm not going down with a fight, flame-brain."

Natsu was relieved when he heard Gray's issued challenge, but a sliver of doubt and uncertainty lodged itself in his mind.

_No, Natsu. She might not have said it yet, but Lucy feels something for you._ He just had to believe in her words and unspoken pledge through her novel, and his own prominent (and sometimes almost overwhelming) feelings for her.

"Bring it, droopy eyes!"


	10. Chapter 9 - In Preparation

**Chapter Nine – In Preparation**

_Three months later_

"Listen up!" Makarov yelled over the noise, effectively stopping Natsu from plummeting Gray in the face with his flaming fist.

"What is it now, jii-chan?" the Fire Dragon Slayer complained, huffing as he dropped onto a seat at Erza's pointed glare.

The guild instantly settled down as Mirajane glowered down at them from the second storey in her infamous Satan Take-Over.

"In two weeks, the Grand Magic Games will begin!" the third Master announced.

Cheers of approval rose from the crowd.

"And, naturally, Fairy Tail will be participating," Erza continued. "We will be leaving as soon as the sun rises tomorrow!"

Makarov waited until the enthusiastic responses from the members died down before he declared the teams.

"This year, we will have two teams," he said, "Fairy Tail A will consist of; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Elfman, and Wendy as the reserve," Natsu exchanged puzzled glances with Gray, "Fairy Tail B will consist of; Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar," the Lightening Dragon Slayer grunted from his place in the shadows at the corner of the guild, "Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Mystogan, and Cana Alberona as the reserve."

Among the shouts of congratulation and excited chatters, the said teams gathered at one table to discuss strategies.

Instead of grinning and exclaiming his catchphrase, "I'm all fired up!" like he normally does when something stimulating happens, Natsu frowned and turned to the scarlet-haired S-Class mage who stood beside Wendy.

(The old geezer disappeared to his office as soon as he finished talking. Coward.)

"Erza, why are there only four people in team A? Not counting Wendy, I mean," the pink-haired Salamander asked slowly.

"I'm sure Master has his reasons," Erza replied distractedly.

Before he could open his mouth and ask her to elaborate, a chair slammed into his face, a by-product of another brawl, completely sidetracking him from his earlier intentions.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwing these things!" Natsu glared at Gajeel—the culprit—, who smirked at him before he was swung to the side by the Fire Dragon Slayer's side kick to the noggin, causing the former Phantom Lord guild member to smash into the bar, a stray spoon smacking (the-not-so-amused) Ice-Make wizard in the forehead, which then caused him to glare at the two and join in, which then caused a chain reaction as the entire league began to fight.

The blue Exceed, who had been hovering near Natsu, cringed away from the flying objects that were threatening to knock him clean out of the sky, and covered his ears with his paws when he saw Erza's eyes flash dangerously as a barrel (probably thrown by a drunken Cana) slammed into her chest plate.

"Enough!" the scarlet-haired mage bellowed.

They all froze and recoiled from Erza's furious glower.

She swiveled slowly towards Natsu and Gray, who both "eep!"-ed and scurried behind a shaking Elfman.

"Hiding is not manly," the Take-Over mage said weakly as the swordswoman's glare followed the Dragon Slayer's movements.

Finally, Erza threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and merely said, "be here by 10," and stomped out.

"Gajeel started it," Natsu muttered, straightening from his crouch.

"What was that, flame head?!" came the indignant shout.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Let's focus on the games, shall we?" he said wearily.

His rival nodded quickly, in fear that Titania may return, and hurried over to the counter where Fairy Tail A and B had re-grouped (minus an angry Erza).

"Maybe Master wanted to reserve the spot for Lucy-san," the Sky Dragon Slayer voiced quietly when the pink-haired man reached them.

Mirajane, Juvia and Cana all tensed, almost as if waiting for the expected explosion from the two males.

However, when the inevitable ceased to occur, they relaxed slightly, but immediately stiffened when Natsu parted his lips to speak.

"Yeah," was all he said, "maybe."

Gray was silent, but jerked his head in grudgingly.

They all exhaled in relief, the white-haired barmaid turning to Wendy and murmuring, "let's not talk about right now, okay?" and smiling when the petite girl nodded.

Carla only watched with her arms crossed, and Happy was looking at his partner worriedly.

Natsu knew what his teammates were anticipating, but it wasn't like that for him anymore.

Sure, it still hurt like hell whenever someone mentioned his blonde mate's absence, but he knew they would meet again soon, could _feel_ the red string that tied them together loosening and tugging them closer.

He'd waited for _three months_. The long time period proved to be agonizing to the poor Dragon Slayer (the consequences of not claiming a dragon's mate was _horrible_—as he was kindly reminded by a sniggering Iron Dragon Slayer, in which he responded by pointing out that Levy was still unmarked—but Natsu braved it out, endured the instinct—the _need_ to go on a rampage—to seek out the missing Celestial mage, not caring who he would have to hurt or destroy to reach his goal; he pushed it down and focused on the notion of her reappearance in next to no time), but he could wait for a while longer.

Just a little longer.

But said slayer had no idea what was going through Gray's head.

Despite the Ice wizard's every day offhanded manner and his usual vigor in their fights, the dark-haired man seemed to go rigid whenever Lucy's name was brought up, and though he denied it whenever someone mentioned this to him, his body language gave him away quite easily, his ebony-coloured irises always contracted and his fists would clench.

Natsu and Gray had a truce when it came to Lucy—never to speak of her.

It worked quite well, until some other rambling idiot came skipping along from another guild, wondering where the busty blonde was.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Natsu felt the tension leave his body as he switched his attention back to the Grand Magic Games, feeling excitement seeping through his very pores (after all, this was who he was—childish yet extremely knowledgeable when it came to nakama and honour, trained in the ways of Dragon Slaying, Natsu was a outlet of pure energy, always on the lookout for for adventure and a good scuffle).

He met the cautious looks of his guildmates (excluding Gray, who was both snickering and in the process of stripping his shirt off) as he grinned, "so where're we going this time?"


	11. Chapter 10 - Crocus

**Chapter Ten – Crocus**

"Wow!" Wendy breathed, pressing her hands against the glass.

"I don't see what's so interesting about girl clothes," Natsu muttered under his breath, groaning when Erza smacked him.

"Be more considerate," she scolded sternly before turning to the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"Would you like to go in?" the scarlet-haired mage asked kindly.

"Um, it's okay, Erza-san, we can come another time, right?" Wendy stammered.

"No, it would be more convenient to take a look around now, since we'll be training as soon as we reach the hotel," Erza replied, "besides, I'd like to look for some more outfits for me to ex-quip into."

She ushered in the flustered bluentte, craning her neck around to glare daggers at Natsu, who cowered from the force of her glower as she warned, "you better make sure our luggage is in one piece when we return."

He nodded quickly and swiped his brow in relief when the terrifying swordswoman disappeared into the store.

"This is boring," the Dragon Slayer complained, plopping down on the ground next to the large wheeler of baggage (which attracted a lot of attention, but he ignored their questioning glances) that was situated beside the shop (though it occupied at least half of the street due to its bulkiness in size).

They had only just arrived in Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games were taking place in, and immediately after stepping out of the train (Natsu had stuck his head out the window, trying hard not to puke out his guts for the second time that day—the first was seeing the old jii-chan's swimming trunks, or rather, lack of—he shuddered, not wanting to remember the repulsive details of his near encounter with death caused by spontaneously barfing his entire system out), Juvia had once again latched onto Gray's arm (she seemed to have recovered quite easily after his outburst of annoyance. The unlucky chap's appendage was close to dislodging from its socket after being pulled and fiercely tugged at by said water mage) and dragged the protesting Ice-Make wizard towards some random edifice that was selling suspicious-looking trinkets.

Natsu's usual furry companion had decided to tag along with Gajeel and Levy, who had chose to travel to a remote area to train (the Fire Dragon Slayer had a sneaky misgiving that the blue Exceed was hoping for some time alone with Carla, who also—surprisingly, since the white-haired neko almost never left Wendy's side after declaring that it was her duty to protect her—joined the three).

Laxus and the Strauss sisters (minus Elfman, who announced that butterflies were not, "manly"—although what the flying insects had to do with being manly, Natsu had no idea) had gone hiking in the rough trail that lead to a secluded mountain.

Natsu had wanted to join them, but one pinch from Erza was enough for him to squeak out a, "no thanks," to a smiling Lisanna.

The rest of the guild had gone ahead and checked into the inn along with Master.

That left the three of them, and the scarlet-haired S-Class mage proposed a stroll within the crowded avenues of Crocus (while carrying their own suitcases—Erza had deemed it a good "physical exercise," but Natsu dryly remarked that the only person who would really be receiving any "exercise" was her—he was only shouldering his usual knapsack and Wendy was rolling a small, pink suitcase—, which then lead to the giant bump on the back of his head), then of course, stopping at nearly _every_ store they passed, the azure-haired female had voiced her appreciation for a girl's "fachin" (at least, that's what it sounded like to him; the Dragon Slayer didn't bother to read the sign that hung from the door) shop.

The pink-haired male sighed, and upon realizing that the two females who had entered the store previously would not be appearing any time soon, Natsu decided to explore a few stalls ahead of them (he was certain no person would as brain-fried as to steal Erza's luggage—no idiot was stupid enough to try and nick such an outsized carriage without getting caught the minute they attempted to move it).

He continued to walk with his hands behind his head, glancing around briefly as he surpassed each retailer.

Abruptly, Natsu came to a sudden halt when something shiny caught his eye.

He backtracked and stepped closer to the stall and inspected the item that had drawn his attention.

His eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

It was a necklace, accented with a dragonfly of vibrant tanzanite; this diamond key pendant in platinum lay on a cushion of velvet, looking extremely fragile. Silver wings drew from the sides of the gold-studded heart, a ribbon of metal trailing down the length.

But the thing that aroused his interest was the object that gleamed from the centerfold of the crystal heart—a jewel designed as a flame, and when the sunlight hit its surface, it glowed a blazing red, making it appear like the tips of the flare were burning, almost as if it were alive.

"Ah, young man," the merchant noticed Natsu's intense scrutinizing of the article.

"This necklace just echoes the romantic sensibility that flourishes in the garden, does it not?" the salesperson went on dramatically when the mage said nothing to acknowledge his presence.

"2 inches long, round brilliant diamonds, carat total weight 0.67; marquise and round tanzanite, carat total weight 0.25—" the retailer droned on.

"I'll take it," Natsu interrupted him suddenly.

The shopkeeper was taken aback by the pink-haired male's concentrated stare.

"Er, it's 900,000 jewels—"

"I'll take it," the Dragon Slayer repeated.

"O-of course!" The trader said quickly, accepting the bills that were shoved to his chest.

Natsu picked up the small box, checked to make sure the necklace was fit snuggly in the silk lining, snapped it shut, shoved it in his pocket, and began trudging back after checking the sun's position in the sky, hoping that he wasn't late (and that Erza wouldn't bash his head to the brick walls again).

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The merchant counted the wad of bills he'd received startlingly and realized that the fellow from earlier had given him _ten million jewels._ That's seven freaking zeros after the one!

"Um, excuse me?" he said weakly, looking up, but the pink-haired man was nowhere to be found.

The shopkeeper promptly fainted.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ah, Natsu, there you are," the Re-quip mage spotted said Dragon Slayer jogging towards them with a big grin on his face.

"Did something happen, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked curiously when she stepped out from behind Erza and noticed his pleased beam.

"Nothing, why?" the Salamander couldn't contain his smile as he thought of the gift he had bought while thinking about a certain blonde mage and her reaction.

"So, did you get anything?" he changed the subject hastily.

"Yep! I got a new swimming suit!" the blue-haired girl said excitedly, showing him the plastic bag she held in her hand.

"That's great!" Natsu patted her on the head, grinning when she smiled widely.

"I couldn't find anything. It was quite disappointing," Erza said distractedly as she inspected her teammate's suspicious manner with narrowed eyes.

But then Natsu whined, "can we go now? We've been doing this for more than six hours! I wanna eat something!" and the S-Class mage chuckled, brushing away her skepticism.

"Alright, let's head to the hotel," she called, taking the handle of her baggage cart (which Natsu was delighted to see still standing).

"Okay!" Wendy followed her, wheeling her suitcase in one hand and her new belongings swinging on the other.

Natsu sighed, almost inaudibly, in relief. With his hands deep in his pockets as he fingered the velvet cover, he hurried to catch up with his friends.


	12. Chapter 11 - Grand Magic Games

**Chapter Eleven – Grand Magic Games**

"Oi!"

Natsu groaned, blindly reaching for a pillow and stuffed it in his ears, rolling onto his side.

"Oi, get up, flame-brain!"

He snored.

"Alright, you asked for it—Ice Make: Water!"

The atmosphere chilled (which didn't bother the sleeping dragon at all, considering that his own abnormal body heat dispelled all frosty sensations) and without delay, the snickering dark-haired mage dumped a bucketful of freezing water down the previously dead-to-the-world Dragon Slayer.

Although the ice immediately warmed upon contact with his feverish skin, the shock of having a liter of liquid poured down his shirt effectively woke the pink-haired mage.

Natsu spluttered, clothes and futon soaked, as he glared angrily at a smirking Gray.

"Oh good, you're both up," Erza poked her head into the room the two males shared (albeit with _much_ reluctance), only to find one furious (not to mention drenched) Dragon Slayer glowering at the resident Ice mage, who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

The scarlet-haired woman seemed unbothered by her teammates' silent controversy, merely telling them to hurry as the first section of the tournament would begin in fifteen minutes, before disappearing again.

"Thanks a lot, asshole," Natsu scowled, bursting into flames (quite literally). Though the fire did not harm him physically, it did succeed in drying his shirt and hair (which spiked up in all directions with a _poof!_), as well as his makeshift ("traditional," Erza had declared. The Dragon Slayer sorely missed the heavenly malleable material of Lucy's bed, as well as his mate's scent—something he needed daily, and ever since she … left, sleeping in her bed was the only way to inhale his daily dose of Lucy; her scent was quickly becoming a drug, and he was definitely addicted) bed on the hotel floor.

"Anytime," Gray smirked.

"Stupid stripper," Natsu muttered, clambering to his feet and changing into the purple Fairy Tail uniform.

"What was that, squinty-eyes?!" he shouted.

"You heard me, exhibitionist!" Natsu retorted, pointing out his usual lack of clothing.

Gray looked down and cursed before rushing towards his own futon and scrounging for his missing shirt.

"Idiot," the Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes, re-wrapping his precious scarf made of dragon scales around his neck.

Gray shot him a fuming look.

… That, of course, only encouraged Natsu to continue shouting snarky insults to the already-enraged Ice mage, which then led to one of their universal (and _destructive_) fights.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

When the two males _finally _re-emerged from their room (fully clothed this time), calm and presentable, and met up with the rest of their teammates (Erza glared at them, noiselessly mouthing, _"I'll deal with the two of you later."_ They gulped in dread.), the games have already begun.

**"Welcome to the annual Grand Magic Games!" **Yajima, a former member of the Magic Council, announced.

Cheers rose from the massive number of spectators in the stands that looped the giant stadium.

From somewhere to his right, Natsu swore he heard a faint whisper of, "I heard the _Dragon Princess _is attending this year!" and (in a tenor full of admiration and surprise) a response of, "no way! Seriously? She's supposed to be insanely powerful!"

But as the commentators continued to call out the participating teams and their members, even with the keen sense of hearing he had as an esteemed Dragon Slayer, Natsu could no longer make out what they were saying above the roar of the crowds.

He pushed this new piece of information to the back of his mind, mentally jolting down a note to ask Erza what the mysterious people were referring to later on.

Natsu grinned and strode towards the center of the arena with his companions as Yajima called each member of their team.

**"And here comes Fairy Tail A! Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Elfman Strauss!" **

"_With their strongest members back on the field, will Fairy Tail finally regain their lost title as the Number One Guild in Fiore_?!" Chapati, the second official announcer of the games, remarked.

"Of course!" Natsu shouted, earning hoots from the (surprisingly small) audience, who still supported their guild, even after their mysterious seven-year disappearance.

As Fairy Tail B arrived, the two united teams watched in silence as the remaining guilds were publicized.

Finally, the last group was called out to stand—

**"Now give it up for Fiore's Current Strongest Guild: Sabertooth! This year, their team will consist of; Rufus Lohr, Yukino Aguria, Orga Nanagear, and last but certainly not least, the Infamous Twin Dragons—Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheney!"**

As soon as their names were announced, the crowd exploded into cheers (while the 60% population of women swooned in their seats) as the said Dragon Slayers (well, mostly just Sting) waved and smirked when they noticed Gajeel's irritated sneer.

Though wanting to be composed, Natsu's calm façade cracked slightly at the blonde Slayer's taunting scoff that was directed to both him and his fellow nakama.

He was relieved when Mirajane spoke to Gajeel in lowered tones, causing the proud male to relax, though Natsu noticed his shoulders were still stiff.

After enduring the same torturously arrogant attitude from the sly members (read: Sting) of the opposing team for another three minutes while the commentators finished their introductions, Natsu quickly caught up to the Iron Dragon Slayer as he marched towards Fairy Tail's place in the stands, scowling heavily.

"Frikin' conceited bastards," Gajeel muttered when the pink-haired male reached him.

Before Natsu could offer a reassuring, "we'll-beat-those-stupid-grins-off-their-face" prep talk, his furry blue Exceed partner flew up to him.

"Come on, Natsu! The first event is starting!" Happy said excitedly, folding his wings and choosing to plonk comfortably onto his shoulder as said Dragon Slayer grinned enthusiastically and rushed ahead to join his teammates as Mato (an odd creature with a pumpkin for a head, who wore a striped jacket, boots, pants, white gloves, and a green witch hat) relayed the primary ground rules for the episode.

Natsu felt Happy shiver when Mato announced (with quite a large smile, the Salamander might add) that the sponsors would not be taking responsibility for any deaths during the procedures.

"Don't worry," Natsu told his neko companion, eyes focused and burning with determination, "we'll be fine."

Pausing as Erza began organizing tactic plans, Natsu murmured absentmindedly, "I wonder if _she's_ watching?"

Happy simply patted his muffler with a paw. The Dragon Slayer managed a small smile at his friend's attempt at comfort.

"Come on, slowpoke! What're you doing, waiting there like some dumbass?" Gray called.

Natsu was jolted out of his musings as he yelled back cheerfully, "who're you calling a dumbass, you perverted asshole?!"

The Dragon Slayer laughed when Erza slapped the disgruntled Ice mage on the back, his sharp ears picking up the sounds of the scarlet-haired female's chiding tone.

Happy didn't miss the tiny tear that slid down his best friend's cheek silently as Natsu stepped towards his raucous and amiable family.

_Lucy … come home soon, _the azure Exceed prayed mutely, watching as his foster father continued to quarrel playfully with Gray, but the melancholy lingered in his onyx-coloured orbs.


	13. Chapter 12 - Defeat

**Chapter Twelve – Defeat **

"Where's Wendy?" Erza asked, glancing around.

"Dunno. She should've been back by now," Gray replied, frowning.

After the partaking guilds were announced, they had all scattered. Fairy Tail A had decided to return to the inn, other than the Sky Dragon Slayer, who had murmured about having to do something, therefore leaving before they would protest against it.

It was growing dark, and the S-Class mage leaned against the rail outside the hotel, gazing worriedly into the night.

Abruptly, the bell tolled, signalling midnight, the sound reverberating in the quiet atmosphere, and the night sky burst into colours as a projection of the referee of the games appeared in the middle of the city, cackling.

"The Preliminary Round begins now! This year's event will consist of escaping from a Labyrinth fueled by magic, _rum_!" Mato grinned maliciously, "the first eight teams that reach the goal will move on. Those who fail will be eliminated. You will be competing against each other to reach Domus Flau, _rum._"

"What's going on?" Natsu came hurdling outside, but swayed, turning green when their lodging began to shake.

"Whoa!" the Ice-Make wizard grabbed the balustrade of the porch as their tavern apparently grew a pair of feet and began hobbling towards the illusion.

"This is not manly!" Elfman cried as he joined them, substituting for the absent Wendy, lurching as their room continued to shuffle along.

"Alright, you heard him. The inside of the maze is supposed to look 3D and it spins, so be prepared," Erza warned, turning around to face her team, ostensibly unruffled at the unexpected declaration.

"All five members of the team must reach the goal, or you will all be disqualified,_ rum_," He added.

The inn sharply skidded to a stop, and Natsu popped up, fully recovered.

A path began to appear from beneath their feet, leading towards a large warren that floated above them (later revealed as the _Sky Labyrinth_).

As the four hurried up the passageway, they met Lisanna and Happy, whom the scarlet-haired swordswoman ordered to go find Wendy and Carla.

"Let's go! I'm all fired up!" the Dragon Slayer pumped his fist as Elfman scooped the three in his arms and charged towards the labyrinth.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"We should be grateful we made it, at the very least," Erza folded her arms as Wendy attempted to sooth the sulking Salamander.

"We're last," he moaned, tugging at his salmon-coloured locks.

"Last is not manly," the male Take-Over mage mumbled.

As soon as they'd entered the maze, they were at a complete loss. There were twists and turns so complex, it made Natsu's head spin. Thankfully, Erza had brought a compass, and they headed east. At each checkpoint (where they faced major problems), the pumpkin-head would emerge, in which place, he informed them that the Sky Labyrinth had been coated with magic, specifically rendering all Dragon Slayers free from motion sickness and Acrophobia. The S-Class mage had proposed they take individual notes to map the place, when Natsu nearly tumbled through a door and fell out. The four had heard voices in close proximity to them, and upon discovering that it was Twilight Ogre (those stupid assholes who bullied their guild before their return from Tenrou), Natsu, Gray and Elfman beat the crap out of them (quite literally, too).

The labyrinth had begun to twirl, and the Dragon Slayer almost plunged towards the ground; fortunately, Elfman caught him in time as the others gripped whatever object they could find to center themselves. Erza had then encountered written clues as to where the goal may be located at, but then realized the other teams were keen on finding them too, in which the fight to recover them arose.

Promptly the maze had changed again, and they were thrown into water, but after recognize it as a delusion, they trudged on, finally reaching the goal, where Mato had stood, prancing around while notifying them—somewhat smugly—that Fairy Tail was in eighth position, effectively stubbing their delight.

(Meanwhile, Lisanna and Happy had found Wendy in the castle courtyard, wholly drained of magical energy. It was still a mystery as to what happened to them.)

The qualifying guilds were announced, Sabertooth in first (much to the Twin Dragon's haughty satisfaction and Natsu and Gajeel's horror), Fairy Tail B in second (to their relief), Raven Tail in third, followed by Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and irrevocably, Fairy Tail A bringing the rear.

(At least Twilight Ogre was eliminated, something Natsu took—slight—pride to.)

"There's no use in brooding. Might as well accept it and be ready for the tournament tomorrow," the scarlet-haired Re-quip mage sighed.

"You guys did great," Wendy said shyly from her position from the couch, her white-furred Exceed resting on her lap.

When Makarov, along with the majority of the guild, had retired back to their hotel (with the exception of Cana, who was still chugging beer at the bar)—which was removed and placed back in its proper area when the tired members returned—, team A (plus the previously unconscious Sky Dragon Slayer and the Edolas-born feline) decided to gather in the common room of the hotel and "discuss" (more like sulk) their performance today.

"Aye!" Happy (who chose to sit on the armchair of the sapphire-haired Dragon Slayer's seat—the closest he could get to Carla without being rejected) agreed, chewing on a fish.

"Oh well," Natsu murmured. "Alright then! I can't wait to kick some serious butt tomorrow!" he punched the air with renewed enthusiasm.

"Man!" the Take-Over mage yelled in occurrence.

"Good," Erza nodded, straightening as she headed upstairs. "Good night."

"I'm pooped," Natsu agreed, yawning as he rose from his seat. "Happy, you comin'?"

"Aye sir!" the blue neko stuffed the last of his meal in his mouth before following the pink-haired male as he waved.

"'night, Wendy, Carla, Elfman," Natsu called. Happy waved his tail as the two trotted up the stairs, where the rooms for males were located (the females' lie on the third floor, the genders being separated due to … er, difference in … physical conditions).

"We should go too, ne, Carla?" the Sky Dragon Slayer smiled at her companion, who merely nodded.

"Sleeping is manly," Elfman approved, gesturing at the younger girl to go ahead as the final three members proceeded up the flight of stairs.

The gifted white Exceed glanced back fleetingly as they turned a corner.

"What's wrong, Carla?" at Wendy's concerned voice, she simply shook her head. "Nothing."

None of them noticed as a pair of brown eyes gleamed in the shadows, watching their every move.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**"Welcome to the first event of the Grand Magic Games!" **Yajima shouted.

_"__First of all, we'd like to congratulate the eight succeeding teams, especially Blue Pegasus__,"_ Jenny Realight (a member of Blue Pegasus and also the leading Miss Fiore), the guest commentator for the day, smiled.

Shouts and applause once again bombarded the stadium (along with screams of, "marry me, Jenny!" from the remaining 40% male perverts who salivated at the aspect of her body), though there were shouts of "biased!" as she cheered for her own guild.

**"Today's event is ****_Hidden_****!"** the former Council member announced.

_"The rules are simple: participants are sent to different areas a town conjured by magic, filled with clones of the competitors. _

_(1) Mages win one [1] point when they attack other teams. _

_(2) You lose one [1] point if attacked by other competitors or if by a replica._

_(3) Mages will re-spawn after attacked in ten [10] seconds in another region in the city._

_(4) This restart can happen infinitely until the time limit is reached. _

_(5) The winner is decided by the number of points once the thirty-minute game time has been concluded."_

**"The team contestants are: ****_Beth Vanderwood from_**** Mermaid Heel, ****_Eve Tearm from_**** Blue Pegasus, ****_Lyon Vastia from _****Lamia Scale****_, Nullpuding from _****Raven Tail****_, Rufus Lohr from _****Sabertooth****_, Yaeger from _****Quatro Cerberus****_, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser from _****Fairy Tail!" **

"_Go Eve!_" came the (not) obligatory squeal from Jenny.

_"Begin!"_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Pathetic!"

"You call that _magic_?"

"You're a disgrace to the race of mages!"

"Pitiable feat!"

"Fairy Tail _sucks!_"

"Even my grandma can do better than that, and she's dead!"

"Okay, that last one was ridiculous," Erza muttered, but her knuckles turned a visible white from gripping her sword stiffly.

"Lemme—lemme go!" a struggling Natsu grounded out as his eyes glared at the condescending crowd.

Elfman grunted, locking his hands firmly against the angry Dragon Slayer, who was attempting to escape and smack some sense into the sneering audience.

"I'm sorry."

Natsu paused momentarily to glance back confusedly at his rival.

Gray's navy bangs casted a shadow down his face, covering his impassive obsidian orbs.

"You did your best, Gray," the scarlet-haired mage said almost robotically, her eyes flashing darkly as she strained to control her flaring temper at the despicable clique of bystanders.

"I'll get them for this," the Ice-Make wizard swore, slamming his fist against the doors to the stadium, lifting his head slightly, just enough so the taken aback Natsu could see the resentment and shame towards Raven Tail and Sabertooth for the humiliation, before Gray stormed off.

"They deserve to burn!" Natsu screamed suddenly, feeling fury and desolation course through his blood (he'd spotted Sting across the arena, smirking and laughing tauntingly), surprising both Erza and Elfman as he fought against the Take-Over mage's cage around him with rejuvenated strength.

The remaining guild members had retreated behind the three after making (failed) efforts to comfort the defeated mage, only able to watch with growing sorrow in their irises.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Erza's hands shot out to try and contain the rampaging Salamander. Elfman was kicked in the stomach, and he let go with a low, _"oof!"_

"No! How dare they shout such stupid comments?! They don't know him! They don't know _us!_" he screamed.

Vaguely, Natsu registered a shocked gasped (from who he realized later was from Levy), and an almost inaudible, "it can't be—"

At those muted words, the pink-haired man froze immediately, turning around slowly. _It can't be … who?_ His ribcage fluttered with a small flame of hope.

"We'll return the favour. Don't worry, I'll help," promised a familiar, solemn voice.

The entirety of Fairy Tail held their breaths unconsciously as the robed form stepped into the light, lifting its hood.

Shimmering blonde tresses tumbled down in waves as the figure smiled brilliantly, yet absentmindedly, he detected a glimmer of uneasiness and nervousness behind it.

"Tadaima, minna."

"_Lucy!_"


	14. Chapter 13 - Return

**Chapter Thirteen – Return **

"Lucy!"

Instantaneously, the cloaked figure found herself being assailed with hugs and cries of relief.

"Rushi!" Happy sobbed, hugging her chest.

The mage smiled softly down at the weeping Exceed, stroking him lightly as Levy hugged her tightly, squishing the poor feline between them (not that he really minded—he was too thankful to be bothered).

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

"What took you so long?"

"Where've you been?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Welcome back!"

"Nice to see you back, bunny girl."

Questions and shouts of delight at her return were jumbled together as she winced slightly, but Mirajane didn't miss the subtle gesture.

"Calm down! Leave her some space!" the barmaid called, easing some of the noise as she beamed through her tears at an overwhelmed Lucy.

The guild parted as Makarov strode towards her.

They waited with bated breaths, wondering if the Master would still accept the missing female, and smacked themselves silly for even thinking for a second that he wouldn't, when Makarov merely grinned and said, "Welcome back, child."

Cheers rose from the members (luckily, the sounds didn't travel far into the stadium, but they were still shot strange looks, shaking their heads at the amount of racket they were producing) and Lucy found tears rolling down her cheeks as her muscles began to feel sore from all her smiling.

Finally, after what seems like thousands of hugs and promises to catch up later, the guild withdrew, and Lucy was left with the affiliates of Team Natsu (minus the blue-furred neko and the Ice-Make wizard, who had left earlier).

"We've missed you, Lucy," Erza stepped forward with droplets of water brimming at the sides of her eyes, smashing the unsuspecting female to her armoured chest plate hard, emotion prominent in her tone.

"I missed you too, Erza," her voice was muffled, but she smiled widely at Erza when she was released from the suffocating squeeze. She'd missing the strength and level-headedness of the scarlet-haired swordswoman.

"You must tell me everything later. Don't leave out any details," the Re-quip mage ordered, hugging her one last time before she, too, disappeared, albeit with a slight bounce in her step (to Lucy's amusement).

She took a deep breath and turned to face her last (former) teammate.

"Natsu …"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

_"Lucy!" _the name echoed in the vacant Dragon Slayer's mind as he stared uncomprehendingly at the sight before him.

She was beautiful, seemingly more so than before (or perhaps it was because he had been deprived of any photos/drawings of her after she left, refusing to reminisce their heartbreakingly short moments together—including the sketches she had Reedus leave for him after the first time—for half a year. _Half a year_).

Her luxurious blonde hair reached mid-waist now curling at the ends, and it gleamed in the afternoon glow, looking soft and silky as ever.

Her facial features were more mature, but her skin retained the same creamy complexion as prior to her departure, her chocolate-brown eyes warm and luminous as she gazed at him fondly.

Beneath her embroidered black cloak, he could make out the black tank top, stopping just before the edge of her stomach, allowing her belly button to peek out (the Dragon Slayer was surprised to discover a small metal ring embedded on it), pink plait skirt that reached mid-thigh (some things never change, he supposed), and ebony-coloured combat boots that stretched to her calves.

He could see she still maintained the same wonderfully curvaceous body, but he could also visibly see hard muscles

She wore no makeup or jewellery, but he liked the natural look she rarely used to don.

_She was completely different … yet the exact same person._ Did that even make any sense?

She radiated a confident aura (unlike her previous air of slight uncertainty and hesitance), her chin was tilted up and an impression of deep knowledge seemed exude from her.

_Just what kind of things did she experience when she left?_

"Natsu …" her glossy lips parted as she spoke his name quietly.

The stunned Salamander dispelled the thought as he finally realized that it wasn't a dream, and that _she was really here._

Immediately, Lucy found herself encased in a pair of hard, scorching arms as Natsu buried his face in her slender neck, repeating her name over and over again, like a mantra.

"You're really here," he muttered, his voice muffled, but she could sense the sentiment that lay in his shaking tenor.

"Natsu," the blonde alleviated, tangling her fingers in his salmon-coloured locks as she revelled in the feeling of being back in his reassuring embrace.

"I missed you so much, Luce," he said, voice huskier than he would've liked. He swallowed with difficulty, struggling, as the tears he'd held back ever since her leave threatened to escape him.

"Me too, Natsu. Me too," she sighed, pulling away from his hold reluctantly.

The Dragon Slayer refused to meet her gaze, glaring hard at the ground stubbornly as the female watched with regret as tears slowly splashed onto the ground.

Lucy reached out a hand and touched his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Natsu, I love you."

_What?_ He stared at her determined cocoa irises blankly.

"Say it again," he said hoarsely, charcoal eyes still disbelieving what his acute ears had just heard.

"I love you."

"Again," he demanded, searching her gaze for any signs of pretence.

When he found none, Natsu couldn't refrain himself anymore—he grabbed her hand, tugged her to him and kissed her. It was rough, almost desperate, but Lucy found herself matching those emotions.

The blonde wasted no time knotting her fingers in his rose-coloured spikes and returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

They both tasted salt as their tears trickled down their cheeks.

"I love you, Lucy," he told her when they parted, their breathing harsh and unsteady.

She simply smiled brightly and entwined their hands together, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips before tugging him towards the doors.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist as they left the arena.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"What are you staring at, Sting?" the raven-haired male said flatly, his voice devoid of emotion, but his crimson orbs flicked towards his blonde companion, who was glaring hard at the retreating backs of two figures in the distance.

"Nothing," the White Dragon Slayer replied, returning to his teammate as they proceeded to head off from the stadium.

The other male shrugged, disregarding his partner as he picked up his sleeping Exceed and moved towards the exit.

Rogue failed to notice the blonde's seething murmur, too busy ensuring that the emerald-furred neko in his arms was comfortable, as they continued on.

"Dragneel …"


	15. Chapter 14 - Reunion and Sabotage

**Chapter Fourteen – Reunion and Sabotage**

"Lucy!" Gray slammed the door open and spotted said mage sitting next to Natsu. She unravelled herself from the Dragon Slayer's arms when she recognized the Ice-Make wizard.

"Gray! I was just going to come and find you," she exclaimed.

Gray rushed over and scooped her in his bare (somehow managing to strip off his shirt before he arrived) arms.

She laughed as he swung her around.

"I missed you," he told her, dark irises softening with misery when he remembered the grueling months without her cheery presence after he realized the profundity of his feelings for her.

"I missed you too, Gray," she replied softly, touching his cheek affectionately.

Natsu watched with gratitude that their team was finally reunited again (things just weren't the same without the bubbly blonde), but couldn't restrain the grimace that formed on his face at their exchanged words, a needle of pain stabbing his heart.

He knew that she loved him, but couldn't help but feel jealous as she giggled and was wrapped in another man's embrace, much less his rival (romantically, too. Ugh)'s.

"How—where—why—" the Ice-Make wizard struggled with his words, but Lucy shushed him with a finger.

"Not yet," she told him quietly, cocoa orbs pleading. "You'll understand soon."

Gray blinked in confusion, but nodded hesitantly.

"She didn't tell me either, droopy-eyes, if that's what you're wondering," Natsu rolled his eyes when the navy-haired male's eyebrows furrowed.

The Dragon Slayer nearly snorted when Gray jerked his head in surprise.

"Wasn't asking, flame-brain," he muttered.

The blonde sighed and shook her head fondly at their usual banter.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

As soon as Natsu had arrived back at the inn with the previously-missing-for-half-a-damn-year Lucy, their guild mates were already gathered at the bar and waiting to pounce, but the female in question threw up a hand.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, but for now, I'd like you to put a hold on them until the games end. There are certain things I can't answer verbally. Most of your queries will be resolved when you see me fight," she explained, repeating the same words she'd used to respond to Natsu's excited enquires (in which he deflated slightly but brightened when she told him she would treat him to a year's worth of free dinner as an apology).

"Those a lot more will surface," she muttered under her breath. Natsu didn't miss the muttered remark and he sent a questioning glance—to which the blonde ignored as she added, "I'll detail my journey later on, but just don't be too … shocked when you hear it."

He heard the slight hesitation in her tone and waited until the crowd agreed (albeit reluctantly) and dispersed, chatting among themselves, before pulling her aside.

"Remember what I wrote in the letter?" Lucy said softly before he could open his mouth.

"I said I would return when my powers were on par with the rest of Team Natsu." He nodded, still puzzled.

"Well, I am, but …"

"But …?" he prompted.

"But, er, it's kinda different now. My powers, I mean," Lucy paused.

"Whaddya mean, Luce? You're still a Celestial mage, right?" the Dragon Slayer asked.

"Of course!" she replied hastily, "but there's more."

"…?"

"Never mind. You'll see," she sighed at his adorably bemused expression, nose scrunched up in mystification.

And that was that.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ne, Lu-chan, how strong are you now?" Levy popped up from behind Gray. The Ice wizard quickly retracted his arms from the blonde as she smiled widely.

"I can probably beat Gray and maybe even Natsu now!" she squealed, hugging the blunette.

"Pfft, not happening," the pink-haired male scoffed, crossing his arms as he pouted.

"Wow! What kind of things did you learn while you were abroad?" the Solid Script mage asked excitedly.

"Ah!" Lucy's eyes lit up as she remembered the souvenir she'd bought while passing a Magic Shop.

She bounded over to the couch and snatched up her messenger bag and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for.

"Here, Levy-chan! I was at a stall and they sold novelty items, so I thought you might like this," she handed her friend a dusty book of Script Spells.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" the mage grinned and tucked the manuscript under her left arm as she hugged the blonde one last time before twisting open the doorknob. "We'll catch up later!"

Lucy smiled and waved as her best friend left with a beam.

"The second match is starting soon!" Happy called, folding his wings as he reached Lucy, who stroked his fur absentmindedly as she motioned for Gray and Natsu (both of whom were both watching the two females amusedly) to follow as they hurried to the stadium once more, their two-hour lunch break already nearing its completion.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy!"

"Coming!" they shouted as they spotted Erza waving at them from the distance.

"Well, well, well … if it ain't the _Dragon Princess_ herself," a voice snickered.

The four stopped in their tracks as Lucy closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Really, Sting?" the blonde turned, hands on her hips as she glared at the White Dragon Slayer, who was leaning against the side of the arena entrance with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be at the other side, with Sabertooth?" she asked sharply.

"The _Dragon Princess_?" Gray echoed, frowning. "Wait, Lucy, _you_ are?!" he twisted his head to glance at the female with skepticism and surprise.

"_Dragon Princess_?" Natsu repeated, bewildered. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"I heard the rumors, but she's supposed to be exceedingly strong," the Ice-Make wizard clarified.

_Where have I heard that before …?_ The Salamander's eyebrows creased with concentration.

"Oh!" he snapped his fingers, eyes illuminating, "there were these people who were talking about it, but I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a nickname, right?"

"Natsu, you're completely disregarding the part where she's supposed to be _insanely powerful_," Gray said, irritated.

"What does it matter?" Lucy interjected.

"Oh, so you haven't told your Fairy _friends_ yet?" Sting sneered.

"I don't know what you mean, Eucliffe," Lucy replied stiffly.

"Don't play games with me, _Heartfilia_," he retorted. "Why don't you tell them how you _joined our guild_?"

"You _what_?" Gray shouted, rounding on the cringing female.

"Why would you do that?" Natsu said slowly.

"Aye!" his Exceed companion agreed in confusion.

"It's not what you think guys," Lucy rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Can't wait to see your _spectacular _performance today, _Princess_," the White Dragon Slayer drawled as he pushed off from his slouched stance and strode past them.

"Lucy, why did you join them?" Happy asked, eyes wide and panicky.

"I made a pact with them," she told them, "but it seems like only Sting is defying it."

Natsu, although still slightly confounded, reached over and squeezed her hand, grinning as he promised, "don't worry, Luce! We all know you wouldn't join them if you didn't have a good reason to."

Gray tensed at their physical gesture, forcing his gaze to Lucy as he murmured through taut lips, "we trust you. But I'd like to hear exactly why you did."

"Aye!" the blue neko wrapped his tail around her neck comfortingly.

"Thanks guys," Lucy smiled gratefully. "I know this is hard for you all, and believe me when I say it's even harder for me to keep my intentions a secret, but it just needs to be … at least, until the games are over. If Erza asks, please tell her what I've told you. I'm sure my identity will be leaked out sooner or later anyways."

"We understand, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. The blonde laughed and nuzzled his cheek as Natsu and Gray voiced their concurrence.

**"And now! The first one-on-one battle of the day begins with ****_Flare Corona _****from ****_Raven Tail_**** vs.—what's this? The reports seem to be true! Welcome the one and only, the legendary, ****_Dragon Princess, Lucy Heartfilia_**** from ****_Fairy Tail_****!"**

Intakes of shocked breaths, as well as stunned and incredulous murmurs, were heard from around the stadium as all eyes swiveled around to stare at Lucy, who sighed and stepped forward. "Well, that was quick," she muttered. "Wish me luck!"

Setting Happy down gently, she raised her right hand, where her pink guild emblem shined, lifting her index finger and thumb, the traditional sign of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Luce! Fight me when you get back!" Natsu called after her.

The blonde merely jerked her hand silently in agreement.

"Blondie," the crimson-haired female sauntered up, smiling dementedly as Yajima yelled, **"Begin!"**

"Oh, don't worry. We are," Lucy said coolly.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

From the loop of her belt, Lucy pulled out two golden keys. Without even needing to chant the incantation, she called, "Taurus, Scorpio!"

Taurus, "The Golden Bull," a Minotaur and one of her physically strongest spirits, appeared with a "_moo,_" along with Scorpio, "The Scorpion," a male, who possessed a large stinger at the back of his human body.

"A Celestial mage, hmm?" Flare mused, dodging to one side as Taurus' axe came towards her at Lucy's silent command, releasing her long, red strands, blocking herself from Scorpio's _Sand Buster_.

_"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"_ Lucy's two apparitions shouted, combining forces as they struck Flare by surprise, much to her chagrin.

"Flare," Lucy spoke. "Why do you fight?"

"Huh? What are you blabbing about, Blondie?" she spat, retaliating quickly as she screamed, _"Hair Shower – Wolf Fang!"_

"Cancer."

"Nice cut, _ebi_," the spirit murmured, snipping through the red strands effortlessly before materializing next to his owner, who stood calmly with Taurus and Scorpio.

"Flare," Lucy repeated, "why do you fight?"

Snarling with outrage at the loss of her precious hair, the Raven Tail mage shot her tresses forward sharply, but was intercepted by Lucy's _Fleuve d'étoiles. _

"Why are you not drained of power?" Flare shrieked. "Celestial mages are weak!"

_"Oh! A straight affront towards her opponent! How do the Celestial mages feel about this comment?!" _Chapati exclaimed.

The crowd gasped at the direct insult, watching Lucy for her reaction, but the blonde simply smiled serenely.

"Why do you fight?" Lucy ignored Flare's offence as she took a step closer to the angry female.

"Why does it matter, Blondie?" she sneered.

"You don't do it for fun. You don't do it to protect those who are dear to you," she went on, "you do it because you need to prove yourself."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?" her challenger screamed.

"Don't waste your powers like this, Flare. You're capable of more," Lucy encouraged.

"That's right, _ebi_," Cancer said quietly.

"I will protect Lucy-sama's beautiful body forevermore!" Taurus shouted.

"Our sand will work together, _we are_," Scorpio agreed.

"What is she saying?" Gray squinted at the floating lacrima screens.

"Words of wisdom," Natsu murmured.

_"Is Lucy Heartfilia trying to convince Flare Corona to switch teams?!" _ Chapati yelled.

"_I don't know, but it looks like the blonde is winning_," Jenny added.

Now completely enraged, Flare smirked and gestured for Lucy to glance at the sidelines.

"Don't even think about it," she replied, not even twitching.

A thick strand of red hair swayed next to Asuka, who was wholly oblivious.

"One move, Blondie, and I kill her," Flare threatened.

"You think that will work?" Lucy answered, unfazed even the slightest, chocolate orbs determined.

"You want her to die?" she countered.

Lucy waved her keys, thanking her spirits as they returned to the Spirit World in a shower of golden sparkles.

**"What's going on? Lucy from Fairy Tail just dismissed all her spirits!"**

_"Does this mean she forfeits?" _

"_What a boring match_," Jenny complained.

"Lucy, what are you planning?" Natsu muttered worriedly.

_"Oh but wait, what's this? She's smiling!"_

Lucy's grin widened. "Okay then. If you wanna play dirty, then so be it. It's been a while since I got to try out my moves anyways."

"You wouldn't," Flare sneered.

"Try me," she smirked.

"Gemini!" she summoned "The Twins," ordering them lightly to transform into a carbon copy of Natsu.

Yep, you read it right. Natsu.

_"Natsu Dragneel? Looks like Fairy Tail has an upper hand! What will be the outcome of this battle?"_

"I'm all fired up!" Shouted Natsu #2, grinning and crouching in a ready position.

"He looks exactly like me!" the real Salamander said excitedly from the stands.

"Great. Now we have _two_ bakas," Gray muttered.

"What was that, stripper?!"

"Let's make a deal, Flare," Lucy proposed, "let's battle fairly. If I win, you'll admit defeat and stop calling me Blondie. If you win, I'll do anything you ask for a day."

The Raven Tail member hesitated, but the offer was too tempting to pass up. Retracting her hair from Asuka, she agreed slyly, "Bring it, _Blondie_."

"Alright!" Natsu #2 yelled.

**"And the ****_real_**** match begins! It looks like the two have struck a deal! What feat will Flare Corona make Lucy Heartfilia do if she loses?!"**

"Just what is Lucy thinking?!" Erza paced fretfully, but astoundingly, it was the Fire Dragon Slayer who told her to stop worrying. "She's stronger. I can feel it."

_"Roar of the Fire—"_

Activating her Hair Magic again, Flare wrapped her locks around Gemini's ankle, causing Natsu #2 to stumble halfway through his attack.

But what happened next caused _everyone who was watching_ to stagger back in bewilderment and wonder.

Lucy leaped from behind the captured Gemini, her two hands fisting together as fire danced across them, jumping as she screamed,_ "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_ joining the flames together and creating a giant fireball, which collided head-on to a frozen Flare.

The air thickened as sand swirled through the field, Lucy's assault creating a large impact as her opponent was sent flying across the pitch, landing at the very edge of the stands.

The silence snapped as the crowd burst into roars of approval.

_"Wow! Didn't see that coming! A Celestial mage using Dragon Slaying techniques?! Lucy Heartfilia has definitely earned her name as __**Dragon Princess**__!"_

**"Can Flare Corona still stand?!"**

The dust cleared and a coughing Flare was revealed in the screens as she feebly attempted to clamber to her feet.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" the audience cheered.

The blonde stood her ground as the crimson-haired female struggled to stand.

"Stupid Blondie!" she snarled, wincing as bruises began to form on her skin.

"This match is finished, Flare," Lucy called.

The 30-minute timer buzzed loudly, and the spectators chanted Lucy's name.

**"And the winner is … Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A! Fairy Tail receives ten [10] points!"**

The crowd went wild.

Flare collapsed onto her knees, but raised her head slowly when a hand made its way to her line of vision.

"I like your magic," was all Lucy said as she smiled.

The Raven Tail member's eyes widened and she reached up—

"Shut up, Blondie," Lucy watched as Flare snatched her hand back, lurching to her feet and exited the stadium, wobbling slightly.

Sighing, she made her way out of the field as the deafening applause continued.

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

The female hastened to join her teammates as they congratulated her with enthusiasm.

"Great job, Lucy," the scarlet-haired Re-quip mage hugged (more like pushed the poor blonde to her hard armoured chest plate) the former.

Before Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza could even take a breath, Lucy answered their tacit question.

"Wait," she said simply, already moving to the side as the third master requested her individual presence.

"You've grown much stronger, Lucy. Still, Dragon Slaying magic does cost a lot of magical power, especially if you were not born as one," Makarov began.

"Well, I can't say it doesn't drain me," she laughed softly, "but it was the ability I chose when they offered me the alternative. Not because it's powerful, but because it was the best decision at the time."

"You trained with the Dragons."

A pause.

"I did."

"Are you aware—?"

"—of the price? I am. I think you know by now, what my destiny is, Master," Lucy murmured quietly.

"I always suspected," the old man sighed. "I just hoped it would never come to that day. That maybe, I was wrong."

"Oi! Are you guys done?!" Natsu interrupted impatiently, eager to praise and interrogate his girlfriend.

"But I still have time," Lucy finished, flashing a bright smile, "So I might as well use it to my advantage."

"I see. Very good performance out there today, Lucy," Makarov patted her on the back, "or should I say _Dragon Princess_? I believe Fire is not the only thing you can control?"

Lucy giggled. "Yup! I can do lots of things now," she replied cheerfully.

"But you'll just have to wait and see!" she winked and re-joined her teammates.

Makarov watched the blonde respond to their demanding questions cheerfully with a dismal smile as he turned and began striding back to the group back at the platform.

"What was that about?" Gray asked when Lucy returned.

"Nothing much. Just a few words of good wishes," she answered readily.

"Really?" Erza said skeptically.

"More or less," she shrugged.

Abruptly, the blonde reached forward, brought their hands together (well, the azure Exceed's paw) and clasped her hands on top of theirs', gazing at the four unwaveringly.

"Please believe me when I say that I can't tell you anything yet. I _want_ to, but I _can't_. Now here, not now. The night before the last day of the games, meet me in the lounge downstairs from your rooms. I'll explain then, but for now, please trust me," she squeezed their fingers reassuringly before letting go.

"Of course, Lucy," the Re-quip mage said finally, touching her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Ditto," the Ice wizard's lips curved into a half-smile, but Lucy could tell it was genuine.

"Always," the pink-haired male took her limp hand into his large one, warmth seeping into her palm as he gripped it encouragingly, giving her an affectionate grin.

"Aye sir!" Happy cried, flying forward and hugging her chest.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy fought back tears as she threw her arms around her three nakama.

They were caught by surprise, but shared a fond glance as they wrapped their arms around the appreciative blonde.

"Besides," added Lucy when she was released, "I can kick Gray and Natsu's butts now!"

"Wha—?"

"Hey!"

Erza chuckled as the two males protested against her statement and began chasing her as the amorous blonde stuck her tongue out childishly, carrying the snickering Exceed as she laughed, escaping from their grasps.

"I'd love to see that," a new voice commented.

"Lisanna," Erza said, surprised to see the white-haired Take-Over mage step from the shadows to join her as they watched the four pursue the playful Lucy.

"It's been a long time since someone other than you has been able to smack some sense into those two," Lisanna giggled.

"Indeed," the scarlet-haired woman examined the youngest member of the Strauss family as she continued to gaze forward.

"Are you okay with this? With Natsu and Lucy?" she murmured, lowering her voice.

"I knew it would happen eventually," Lisanna replied softly, "it's the same thing as Edolas, too."

"Hmm."

They observed the pink-haired male as he captured the blonde's waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she laughed, struggling to break away.

"He liiiikes her," Happy cackled, hovering next to Lucy as she blushed and grumbled, "stupid neko."

Natsu merely chuckled, tightening his hold.

"Some things never change," Lisanna remarked mellifluously.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," Erza replied dryly.

Neither of them noticed as Gray frowned, clenching his fist as he stared at the three (a flying cat qualified as "magical") elated mages tussle on the ground.


	16. Chapter 14-5 - Temptation

**Chapter 14.5 — Temptation **

_Set during OVA 5. Although I am aware that it is subsequent to the second day of the GMG, I would like to request the readers to disregard this rift in the timeline._

**Note:** _Please keep in mind that there will be obvious differences between the manga, anime and this fanfiction. I am not retelling the OVA, despite some similarities. This chapter flows with the rest of the story; it is an important chapter, as Natsu and Lucy's relationship progresses further._

_I suggest watching OVA 5 on YouTube to help clear up any issues with understanding particular scenes that I've taken directly from the source (albeit written in my own terms). _

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Uwaa," Lucy stretched her arms as her eyes sparkled excitedly, soaking in her stimulating surroundings.

It was past dusk in Crocus, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games, and Fairy Tail had decided to kick back and relax at Ryuzetsu Land, one of the largest water parks in Fiore.

"It's amazing to see how much has changed during our absence," Erza agreed, crossing her arms as she strode next to the enthusiastic blonde.

"I heard this place is really popular," Wendy added happily, skipping along with the two.

Around them, various members of the guild could be seen enjoying themselves, including Natsu being motion sick on a water train, and a failed attempt by Juvia to impress Gray with her new swimsuit (in which the blonde stifled a giggle).

Happy, Lily, Carla, Gajeel and Levy had headed over to observe the numerous amounts of fish in the aquarium (though Lucy suspected that it was most likely due to the blue feline's insistence).

Freed and Bickslow stood at the side of a wide pool, smirking as the blonde Celestial mage spied the bulky figure of Elfman and the slim torso of Evergreen peeking from behind a corpulent rock.

"Won't you grace this humble gentleman with your lovely companionship tonight?" soft pressure was applied to her lifted hand as Lucy whirled around, startled.

"Hibiki?" she said, surprised when she found the attractive Blue Pegasus male press a kiss to her knuckles.

Behind him were the remaining two members of the Trimens; Ren, heavily tanned and chivalrous as always, kneeling in front of a recoiling Wendy, and Ichiya, the old pervert striking ridiculous poses next to the disgusted scarlet-haired swordswoman.

Before the blonde could _Lucy Kick_ the womanizer into the stars and Erza could smack them all to the next warped dimension, a certain, furious Dragon Slayer appeared.

"Natsu?" Lucy said in confusion.

Ignoring his teammate, Natsu's salmon-coloured bangs hid his expression as he stomped towards the ignorant male.

"What is it, Natsu? Can't you see we're a little busy right now?" Hibiki smiled brilliantly (something that would make most women to swoon and blush) at the female whose hand he still held in his, blissfully oblivious of the angry fire mage.

"Busy my ass," Natsu growled, onyx irises flashing as his hand shot out and punched the dark blonde straight in the face, causing the Blue Pegasus member to soar into the tall palm tree a hundred metres away from them, groaning as it toppled onto him.

"Stay away from my woman," the Dragon Slayer hissed, grabbing the stunned Lucy's arm and proceeded to drag her away, leaving the entire crowd, who had been watching the confrontation, in shock and several dislocated jaws in their wake.

"Who knew the boy had it in him?" Laxus commented dryly.

"Man!" came a faint cry from behind a hefty boulder, followed by a resounding smack.

"He's grown," Makarov wiped a stray tear.

Wendy merely stared.

"Indeed," Erza sighed.

Mavis giggled mischievously.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy struggled to escape his iron grip around her wrist as said male continued to lead her to a secluded area behind the changing stalls.

"Natsu! What's your problem?" she snatched her hand away as soon as he released her, dropping his arms as he turned, facing away, glaring hard at the tiled floor.

"Natsu?" the blonde rubbed her sore skin as she noticed the Salamander's silence. "What's wrong?"

"I hate it," he spoke finally, glowering daggers at the ground as his fists clenched.

"Hate what?" Lucy asked, still puzzled.

"I hate it, Lucy! I hate it when other men touch you!" Natsu burst out, spinning around and braced his hand around her shoulder, charcoal eyes darkening with annoyance.

She gaped at him blankly.

"I—I just … ugh! You look so beautiful, and I just can't stand it, especially when they touch you, and I feel this … this burning that makes me wanna smoulder them in flames and watch them disintegrate," the pink-haired male unlatched his clutch on her as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Lucy erupted into a fit of giggles at his rant.

"Glad you think my worries are so amusing," Natsu said deprecatingly, folding his arms across his broad chest and pouting slightly as he glared at the hysterical female.

The blonde stopped immediately.

"Aw, Natsu. You're jealous," she teased lightly, smiling.

Enraptured by the scenic curve of her lips, he unconsciously stepped closer, arms loosening as he reached across and tugged her towards him.

"Is it wrong for me to be resentful?" he breathed against her lips.

Caught off guard, Lucy murmured a quick, "I think it's hot," before closing the distance between them.

Soft, sweet and spicy, the Dragon Slayer groaned, unable to resist the enticement of her taste, besieged by both his devastatingly intense feelings for the Celestial mage and the sensation of her smooth skin sliding against his own muscular frame, her golden tresses tickling his collar as they moved in sync.

His lips were dry, rough and scorching as they touched her glossed ones, but the way he moved … rough, yet so, so gentle. _Did that make any sense?_ Lucy could care less at the moment, her thoughts too occupied with the fire mage in question.

Her fingers curled against his chiselled abs as Natsu's blazing index finger trailed across her exposed back. She arched against him, pushing her ample chest forward as the exhilarating emotions threatened to engulf her.

Natsu was ablaze with strange sentiments that were both agonizing and tremendous.

He felt hot, and impossibly aroused at Lucy's mewls of pleasure, their kisses turning desperate and wanting.

Unfortunately, Natsu was so distracted that his superhuman Dragon Slayer senses failed to pick up the light footfalls of another character advancing towards the engaged two.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, where are you—oh!"

The pink-haired male cursed under his breath and finally managed to tear himself away from his mate after a few, quick kisses, craning his neck and glaring at the intruder as Lucy flushed, upper body heaving as she hid her face in his chest.

"Ah, gomenasai, Natsu-san, Lucy-san!" the embarrassed Sky Dragon Slayer squeaked, turning around swiftly, muttering a small, "Levy-chan told me to tell you two to meet her at the water slide," before speeding away.

"Dammit," the fire mage sighed, releasing a pink Lucy from his hold, pressing a chaste kiss against her swollen (he was extremely satisfied and awfully proud at the fact) lips.

The blonde laughed, sounding slightly out-of-breath, murmuring a sly, "pick a better place next time," before winking and spinning on her heel.

"Let's go, then!"

_Next time …_ her words echoed in his ears as Natsu grinned widely.

"Alright! Lucy—wha—hey! Wait for me!" he shouted after realizing the sneaky female had already disappeared.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Blondie."

Lucy paused. "Hello, Flare."

"It's time for payback," the crimson-haired female sneered, stepping closer as the blonde retreated warily.

"Just joking," Flare brightened. "Even though I broke a rule, I still respect the law."

The Fairy Tail mage massaged her temples ruefully.

The Raven Tail member hesitated. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down.

Lucy merely smiled.

"You shouldn't be forced to do this," Flare blurted out after a moment of comfortable silence.

The blonde sighed repentantly. "How did you know?"

"My town had legends about the Celestial Dragon," she replied quietly.

"So you know what happens next?"

"It was never written, but if the prophesy is true, then you're in danger."

Lucy tilted her head slightly, a smile playing across her mouth. "Aren't we always?"

"This is different."

…

"I know. But the cards are set, and the wheel has already been spun into action. No one can stop it now."

Flare frowned. "Just be careful … Lucy." And with that, she stalked away.

Lucy closed her eyes, droplets of sorrow threatening to escape its confines.

"I wish I could. I just have to make the best of it while I'm still here," she whispered contritely.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Ne, ne, Lu-chan! Let's go on that ride!" Levy yanked the incredulous blonde eagerly, hauling the subdued mage along with her as they continued up the stairs.

"Levy-chan, you know this is a ride … for couples, right?" Lucy eyed the dangerous currents of the slides skeptically as they arrived at the top of the _LoveLoveSlider_.

"Yep!" the bluenette replied, tugging her towards the edge.

The _LoveLoveSlider_ was the highest ride in Ryuzetsu Land, elevated quite a distance from the ground, multiple tubes coursed with fast-flowing water, curving at sharp angles, finishing at a spacious pool at the bottom. The slides were slim, and the ride was manufactured for a pair, forcing the two individuals to be touching at all times, regardless of their position.

And, well, Lucy sure as hell wasn't homosexual, so …

"Ah, Gray!" the Celestial mage spotted the Ice-Make wizard beside a persistent Juvia (who seemed to be adamant about coaxing him to ride the slide with her), arguing with a silver-haired male.

"Is that … Lyon?" Lucy squinted, recognizing the Lamia Scale insignia on his right pectoral.

"What's he doing here?" the Solid Script mage wondered curiously, noticing the three figures as well.

"Lucy!" Gray glanced up, dark orbs brightening as he caught a glimpse of his blonde teammate.

Instantly, the formulated phrase on the tip of his tongue died as the navy-haired male ceased his debate with his childhood rival, shaking off the glaring (at a perturbed Lucy) water mage as he took a step towards her.

"Gah!" Gray was instantaneously knocked off his feet, slamming into Lyon, both of them tumbling into a slide.

"What?! Nooo!" The three females watched in horror as the two flailing mages grappled at each other as they descended.

Ichiya, the cause of the whole commotion, crashed into the heart-shaped décor at the top of the slide, eyes swirling as it cracked and the leader of the Trimens spiralled along with the ornament.

"Hey guys! So Levy, what did you need me for?"

Juvia barely had time to murmur a dreamy, "is this what they call _Boy's Love_?" before Natsu barrelled into the platform, smacking into the Solid Script mage, causing Levy to stumble and topple onto Juvia, who was still preoccupied by the misinterpreted yaoi situation of the two Ice-Make wizards.

Lucy scrambled out of the way as they promptly fell into the currents.

"Whaaa! Luce!" the Dragon Slayer cried, arms floundering as he struggled to regain his balance, tripping over the podium.

"Natsu!" the blonde rushed towards the falling male, seizing his hand, but abruptly slipping across the icy floor, colliding into him as they skidded down.

"Shit."

And then they were wrapped in a tight embrace as dewdrops of moisture grazed their cheeks, Lucy settling against Natsu's lap as they continued to drop.

The ride itself was actually pretty thrilling, if Lucy neglected to remember who she was riding it _with._

They were jostled around when they turned on a curve, the Celestial mage's clad breasts chafing against Natsu's firm chest, her pelvis sliding smoothly against his, causing the Dragon Slayer to groan lowly.

"Ne, Natsu," Lucy murmured, lifting her chin to meet his hungry ebony irises, lust evident in his gaze. "Kiss me."

"Your wish is my command, Princess," he replied breathlessly, tipping his head down and capturing her lips once again.

The world seemed to disappear around them, until only the other existed. As cliché as it sounded, time appeared to halt, suspended, as their tongues wrestled hotly for dominance.

The pink-haired male paid no attention to the previous discomfort of their arrangement, bare back scraping against the plastic covering of the slide, focused solely on the gorgeous woman he was kissing.

The burning tension returned, and Natsu's arms constricted against Lucy's soft waist, swallowing her moans as her fingers tangled in his damp spikes.

They parted only long enough to take a breath, eyes glassed—

_Gumphhh_ … Natsu promptly gulped down a mouthful of chlorine-contaminated water.

_Ughhhhh …_

Still gripping Lucy, the Dragon Slayer kicked his feet, smoothly breaking towards the surface.

The blonde was limp in his grasp as he swam to the edge of the pool, stifling his abhorrence at consuming the foul-tasting liquid.

Clambering onto the cold tiles, Natsu quickly lay the coughing female on the ground, crouching before her.

"You okay?" he asked hoarsely, brushing a few sodden strands of blonde from plastering against her forehead.

Lucy blinked rapidly, gasping in breaths. "I think so," she rasped. "You?"

"I'm fine," Natsu touched her cheek lightly.

"Ooh! Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—" sang a voice.

Swiveling around weakly, the Celestial mage glared at a smirking Levy.

"So what?" the fire mage said innocently.

"Ooh! He admitted it!" the bluenette squealed, racing off to find (a soon-to-be-ecstatic) Mirajane.

Lucy promptly slapped her palm across her face, much to Natsu's confusion and dismay.

_It's gonna be a long day …_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Thankfully, however, Lucy was able to avoid the topic of their evident make-out session earlier that night for the rest of the day.

Ichiya, along with Gray and Lyon (Natsu wasn't involved in this explosion, for once), had wholly killed Ryuzetsu Land, freezing the visitors down to ice blocks, the rides trashed and building obliterated.

Fairy Tail was taking most of the fee and damage charge … _again_, although Blue Pegasus was more or less majorly engaged in the destruction, ergo they paid for three-fourths of the demolition (the other quarter was distributed by a disgruntled Gray).

"'Night, Natsu," Lucy sighed happily, snuggling closer to the Dragon Slayer's warmth.

"'Night Luce," he whispered huskily, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

_She's still the same Lucy from half a year ago. _Taking comfort to that soothing thought, Natsu drifted off peacefully, failing to catch the blonde's sullen murmur.

"Forgive me, Natsu. When the time comes, you'll have to stay out of it."


	17. Chapter 15 - Her Magic

**Chapter Fifteen – Her Magic**

_"Sabortooth currently holds the title of first place! Following not far behind is …" _Lucy stretched, rubbing lingering drowsiness from her eyes, blinking adorably as Chapati announced the ranks of the guilds up to date.

"Is it time already?" the blonde mumbled, slumping against the metal stand as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. "I wanna sleep more …"

"Ara, ara, Lucy," the she-devil's eyes gleamed mischievously as the female winked at the confused Celestial mage.

"It feels weird to be back in town after so long. I forgot how comfortable beds are," Lucy interrupted hastily, effectively cutting off whatever (her lips were suspiciously posed for an innuendo) the older Strauss sibling was attempting to suggest.

(Makarov had offered the Celestial mage residence at their hotel two days prior. She'd accepted gratefully, his unpremeditated proposal slightly questionable, having being said with an odd sparkle in the old man's eye. The female imagined that the third master knew about her homecoming all along.)

Before Mirajane could reply, the blonde was engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Morning Luce," a familiar, husky voice murmured, slightly dry but affectionate lips touched her temple briefly before pulling back.

"Morning," she smiled at the grinning Dragon Slayer, ignoring the disturbingly recognizable sounds of the white-haired female's cooing behind them.

"Can we put a cork on the love fest? You're gonna make me puke," the Iron Dragon Slayer's annoyed voice drifted towards them, the azure-haired bookworm trailing after him, silently squealing at their public display of devotion.

"You're just jealous Levy isn't kissing your ass, metal freak," Natsu retorted, causing Lucy to merely sigh and roll her eyes good-humouredly.

_Man, it's good to be back. _She'd secretly missed their usual boisterous antics.

"Shut up, flame-brain," Gajeel sneered, but the blonde nearly allowed a giggle to escape her grasp when a tinge of crimson burned the tanned skin of the black-haired mage's neck.

The Solid-Script mage flushed and spluttered excuses.

"Oh, don't even try, Levy-chan. I think we all know about the tension between the two of you," Lucy smirked, resulting to cries of, "tension? What tension? There's no tension between us!"

"What's with all the noise?"

"You're up early," Lucy said, surprised as she scrutinized the grumbling Ice-Make wizard, who was, per customary, half-naked in all his muscular glory.

"Yeah, I wanted to check the statuses," Gray glanced at the glowing lacrima that listed the guild standings.

"We're not that far behind. We'll catch up," the scarlet-haired swordsman appeared beside the navy-haired male, who barely even twitched, already accustomed to the female's impeccable timing.

"You got that right!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping a fist excitedly, "We'll make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore again!"

Cheers erupted from the meager cluster of members, voices ringing out strong and resolute in the crisp, early morning.

"Says the one who barfed all over the chariot yesterday!"

… Aaaand it's over.

"Say that again, ice prick!"

Lucy had to laugh.

_Yep, it was nice to be back again._

Too bad her happiness would all crumble to ashes in less than a month.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**"The event of the third day is Pandemonium!" **Natsu's eyes narrowed in misgiving as Sting bared his fangs, smirking haughtily as Yajima declared the first affair.

_"In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Within the temple, there resides one hundred [100] monsters of different strength levels._

_The participant in the sanctuary can choose to take on any number of the hundred monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue._

_If and once they defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score._

_Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point._

_The participants have no control over which level of monster they face; the generation of the monsters is random, and they must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind._

_The game ends when either all participants run out of magic power, or all the monsters are defeated." _The special guest judge had altered once again, and the organizers had apparently invited Lahar, who was an affiliate of the Magic Council.

_"Guilds are given ten minutes to choose their representatives!" _At Chapati's instructions, Lucy turned and huddled alongside her teammates (it appears that Makarov had been exceptionally sneaky, submitting her name with Fairy Tail A, despite the evident fact that she was not present at the time).

"I'll go," the blonde chorused just as Erza volunteered.

There was a faintly gauche, stunned silence at her spoken assertion.

"Um, Lucy-san—" Wendy began, but Gray abruptly interjected, "Lucy should go."

The S-Class mage frowned. "Lucy, I really don't think—"

Shooting an appreciative look at the dark-haired male, the blonde said quietly, "trust me. I can do this."

Natsu could only stare blankly as Lucy flashed them a reassuring smile before striding confidently into the arena.

It took them approximately thirty seconds before their jaws snapped back into place.

"What the _hell_, you stupid ice brick!" the Dragon Slayer rounded on the startled Ice-Make wizard, gripping his arm as his onyx eyes darkened dangerously.

"Ano, Natsu-san, you're hurting him," the sapphire-haired girl squeaked as the furious Salamander glared at his rival, completely disregarding her warning.

Erza watched with discerning eyes.

"She's changed, idiot," Gray snapped, limp in the fire mage's clutch as he stood calmly, orbs glittering with anticipation and carefully folded concern that simmered under his façade. "You can feel it too, right? She's _stronger_!"

"It doesn't matter! She's gonna get hurt out there!" Natsu snarled.

"Natsu. She'll be fine," the scarlet swordswoman said quietly, resting a hand on the tense male's shoulder. "You trust her, right? She must have a plan."

Natsu glowered at Gray (who met his irate gaze evenly) for a moment longer before dropping his arm.

"You better pray that she returns without a _scratch _on her," he threatened lowly, "or I'll beat the crap out of ya."

The Ice-Make wizard swallowed, the temperature dropping a few dozen degrees as he realized exactly how serious the Dragon Slayer was.

Nonetheless, Gray was positive Lucy had wanted this opportunity.

It was why she pleaded with her beautiful, chocolate irises, imploring him to understand.

He had no idea what the blonde intended to do … but she'd better make it out alive, or he'd be smacking that pretty ass of hers himself.

After all … there were too many things left unsaid, things Gray _needed_ to tell her.

But it would have to wait … for just a while longer.

_Just a while longer._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Hello, hello! Welcome to your doom!" Mato cackled, earning dry rolls of the eyes from the mages who gathered around the stout referee.

"Just get on with it," Nobarly, a member of Quatro Cerberus, snapped impatiently.

"Alright, alright. You see, the monsters are classified from D to S. The power of a monster can rise, and some can even rival that of a Wizard Saint," the umpire explained, smile widening almost sinisterly, "each competitor will go in after another has completed their task, and fight a self-chosen amount of monsters. The order will be decided through a random draw."

"Seems straightforward enough," Cana shrugged, flipping her cards as Mato uncapped his hat with a flourish and gestured for Lucy to reach in.

The blonde swiftly picked a piece of paper and flicked it open, scanning the sheet quickly.

"Ooh, good luck, girl," the alcoholic female winced as she caught a glimpse of the Celestial mage's number.

Cana was shocked when Lucy simply jerked her head noncommittally. "I guess. What did you get?"

"I've had worse," the blonde noticed the brunette's skeptical look.

The Card user waved her paper, scripted with large, loopy handwriting, was the number 8.

**"First up … Lucy Heartfilia!"**

_"How many monsters do you wish to battle?"_

"One hundred," she stated, unruffled as her ears perked at a strangled yell that sounded distinctly familiar.

"Lucy! Are you insane?!" Cana hissed, nudging the blonde, eyes wide with visible disbelief.

The Celestial mage ignored the brown-haired female's warning as she approached the castle.

_"Very well. Begin!" _

Beside her, she could hear the guffawing of Mato's snickering.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The creatures' disfigured grins gleamed in the shadows as Lucy exhaled slowly.

She allowed the fiends to gather, circle her, like a predator would inspect its prey.

As if on cue, the numerous ogres lunged at her at once.

Magic caused the air to hum, crackling with magnetic energy as the monsters closed in.

She discounted the frustrated screams of caution from her guild as she inhaled leisurely, closing her eyes as she concentrated.

_In. Out. In. Out. In … out._

Her arms shot forward as the first D-Class giant pounced, golden fire wrapping around her body protectively as Lucy smashed her fist against the creature's snout, the monster howling in pain as it disintegrated upon impact.

The blonde slammed her hands onto the ground and her magic swirled around her, her hair creating a halo as the ground split jaggedly.

_"Fire Dragon's Shadow Flare!" _Lucy screamed, throwing her head back as she released her magic. Brilliant flames whirled, encasing all the demons, who crumbled upon exposure, their shrieks cut off abruptly as her attack covered the entire castle in blinding, golden light.

Dust spun threads of dirt over the empty bastion as the radiance showered down miniature sparkles of superlative amber, not unlike diminutive stars in the afterglow.

Lucy rose to her feet and swiveled around, wholly untouched as she smiled cheerfully.

The audience was astonished to an uncomprehending hush.

_"Holy Fiore! Did my eyes see what I think I just saw?! _Chapati was the earliest to recover, eyes bulging, nearly popping out of its sockets.

**"I think we both did," **Yajima said dazedly.

_"Dragon Princess, indeed,"_ Lahar murmured, adjusting his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"WHOO-HOO!"

Applause, cheers and thoroughly impressed hoots shattered Lucy's eardrums as she grimaced but raised her thumb and index finger out proudly.

_"Amazing feat! We have a new record, ladies and gentlemen! Lucy Heartfilia has defeated one hundred Wizard Saint-level monsters in __**less than one minute**__! Give it up for the __**Dragon Princess**__!"_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"That was awesome!" Romeo chirped elatedly, eyes shining as Lucy laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda overdid it, huh?"

"Ya think?" Gajeel snorted, but ruffled her locks with a small smirk. "But not bad, bunny girl."

"That was incredible, Lucy-san!" the Sky Dragon Slayer exclaimed eagerly. "Could you teach me that move?"

"I can try," the blonde replied, chuckling at Wendy's enthusiasm. "But not until the games are over, okay?"

"Without a doubt, that was a remarkable move you pulled out there," Erza agreed, nodding approvingly as she slapped the Celestial mage in congratulations.

"You never cease to astound me," a bemused voice said quietly.

Lucy shook her head in exasperation. "Rogue, please. You've seen more than just that."

"Still, that attack was one of my favourites," the Shadow Dragon Slayer answered, materializing from the corner and giving the blonde a small pat. "Good job, Princess."

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, racing towards the throng just as Rogue disappeared.

Lucy merely shushed her teammates when they shot her perplexed glances.

"That was amazing!" the pink-haired male said breathlessly, snatching the blonde up and hugging her tightly.

"You gotta teach me that one," Natsu pleaded playfully, causing Lucy to giggle and murmur, "only if you promise to teach me the Phoenix Blade."

The crowd had already melted away, although the spectators continued to roar and stomp their feet in appreciation at the replay of her performance on the lacrima screens.

"But isn't it a little … too _manly_ for a beautiful lady like yourself?" he teased, charcoal orbs warm and alight with pride.

"Who are you, Elfman?" Lucy muttered, but her cocoa eyes twinkled with a gentle glow.

The Dragon Slayer laughed aloud, a deep rumbling in his chest as he gazed at the gorgeous female in his arms.

"No, but I can't be slacking off, especially towards the one woman I would give my life to protect," he whispered as he dipped his head.

Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as his hot breath ghosted over her lips.

"You are absolutely wonderful, Luce," was Natsu's final words before he kissed her softly.

Immediately lost in their passion, the two failed to notice the sorrow and pain that overwhelmed a certain Ice-Make wizard, who watched their tenderness with miserable eyes.

Gray closed his eyes and sighed ruefully.

"I'm not giving up on her yet, flame-brain," he whispered. "Not yet."

* * *

_A/N: I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story. What do you think? Would you like it to end on a happy note, or would you like it to continue? I know the ending isn't even close to being posted yet, but I'd like some feedback. _


	18. Chapter 16 - Broken Ice, Fiery Warmth

**Chapter Sixteen – Broken Ice, Fiery Warmth**

"C'mon, Lucy! I wanna play too," Cana burped, words slurring as the drunkard swayed, hands gripping the barrel of alcohol surprisingly firm.

"Me too!" Lisanna popped up from behind the blonde, who groaned half-heartedly, glaring at the Satan barmaid's deviously innocent smile.

"Do we have to?" Lucy whined, pouting when the girls only smirked cheekily.

"Hey Natsu, Gray! C'mere!" the Card user yelled across the room, successfully halting the ever-rambunctious Dragon Slayer from flinging a chair in Gajeel's face.

"Cana! What are you _doing_?!" Lucy hissed, ducking down frantically as the two males manoeuvred their way towards their table, dodging stray objects that were chucked astray from various wrestles currently ongoing.

A motivated suggestion from Macao, Fairy Tail had marched back to their inn after Lucy's battle to celebrate their victory for the third round.

Five raucous hours later, Cana was perceptibly intoxicated (no surprise there …), Mirajane was cooking up ridiculously conniving plans to stuff the poor Iron Dragon Slayer with the Solid-Script mage (who was passed out against the counter), Lisanna was (irritatingly) energetic and hyper, Juvia was merely a drunk, blissful puddle of liquid at the corner of the guild (Gray was to blame, perceptibly), Erza was utterly under the influence, swinging her swords and commanding Jet and Droy (both of whom were cowering nervously under the scarlet swordswoman's dark glare) underneath her feet, and Lucy had only swallowed a few sips of her whisky, barely even buzzed, reluctant to honestly party and have it result to a mini band bashing around in her head the next morning.

Needless to say, the remaining males were either inebriated, or smashing their heads into the walls.

"Hey guys!" Natsu grinned crookedly as he plopped onto the seat next to the embarrassed blonde, blinking in mystification when the Celestial mage avoided his gaze, examining her nails with sudden interest.

"Why'd ya call us here?" Gray slouched on the chair across from the Dragon Slayer and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh, we were just going to start a game of truth or dare, right, Lucy?" Mirajane prodded the blonde, who jolted and sighed resignedly, lifting her head and allowing her hand to drop as she nodded grudgingly. "Yeah. Right."

"And you two are going to join us, right?" the former Satan Take-Over mage's eyes gleamed wickedly as she swung her stare over to the two males, who began sweating profusely.

"A-Aye!" they squeaked in unison.

"Alright, I wanna start!" the youngest Strauss member clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Lucy subtly attempted to meld with her seat as she shrunk back, cringing away from the animal Take-Over mage, who scarcely appraised her guildmates around the table before she declared, "Lucy! Truth or dare?"

Said female inwardly cried in despondency before she mumbled a feeble, "truth."

"Aw c'mon Lucy! Where are your balls?" Cana drawled, causing the blonde's cheeks to burn scarlet.

"You know I hate these games," the Celestial mage said flatly.

"Did ya meet any hot boys while you were gone?" Lisanna intruded hastily, eyes gleaming with a deceitful glint that eerily matched her devious sister's.

Lucy grimaced when she felt the Fire Dragon Slayer's muscles grow rigid as he clenched his jaw, onyx orbs strangely vacant as he glanced at the blonde.

Transversely, the Ice-Make mage reacted correspondingly, his dark irises narrowing slightly with suspicion as his nails dug harshly into the palm of his fists beneath the counter.

"There was only one boy with me," Lucy explained quickly, detecting the resentment in the two males' physical responses, "he was around twelve."

"That's boring," the Card user complained, chugging down another sixteen gulps of beer from her tank as the blonde mentally sighed in relief when Gray and Natsu loosened up considerably.

"It's my turn," the Celestial mage changed the subject swiftly, chocolate orbs calculating as she inspected their ragtag group, "Gray! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," the navy-haired teen answered, leaning against the frame of his chair as he waited for her issued challenge.

"I dare you …," Lucy said slowly, a sadistic smile spreading on her lips, causing the Ice-Make wizard's eyes to widen momentarily with foreboding, "… to exchange clothes with Natsu for the rest of the day."

"What?!" came two extremely feminine shrieks from both males, who immediately shot to their feet.

"I hate wearing clothes!" Gray objected.

"But Ice Princess will only dirty my stuff with his girl cooties!" Natsu protested, invoking an (expectedly) irritated response from the indignant teen.

"What was that, flame-brain?! Like hell I wanna get my perfect body tainted by his idiocy!" the Ice-Make wizard shouted, slamming his hands against the table.

"Natsu's clothes are pretty loose, and he wears a vest, Gray. A _vest._ So I don't see why you're complaining," Cana interjected, a sloppy smirk donning her face.

(Whether the brunette intentionally disregarded the navy-haired male's body statement, the blonde was uncertain.)

"But—" they began, but Lucy swung her glare towards the two, who squeaked and saluted timidly.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Five hours later, hysterical laughter, slurred orders for more alcohol and even naughty whispers emitting from the dark crooks of the building could be perceived from miles away. Although the noise level had dimmed significantly, it was still loud enough for rational individuals to avoid the guild completely, understanding automatically that Fairy Tail was mindlessly rejoicing. _Again._

At this point, Lucy was successfully lightheaded and dizzy, her vision fuzzy as her body tingled with warmth.

"Truth … or dare, Luuushyy?" Cana hiccupped, switching barrels for the billionth time, almost cross-eyed.

"Daaare," the blonde giggled, stroking the salmon strands of the drowsy Salamander, who had collapsed onto her knees (the former having already decided that the cold floor was more comfortable than the stool after dancing erratically on the table top twenty turns ago, and promptly folded her legs behind her as she plonked onto the ground) following his ninetieth mug of fire whisky.

"I daaare you to kisss Grayy."

The Ice-Make wizard was seated at a startlingly close proximity to the right of the Celestial mage, thoroughly intoxicated as he absentmindedly twirled a strand of her golden locks.

"Wha—" Natsu yelled, a fraction too late, his reflexes wholly ruined and destroyed by the amount of alcohol running through his system as his head shot up, swinging his body around sluggishly as he moved to grasp the blonde's hand, but froze at the sight.

Lucy's inebriated brain whirled lethargically as her eyes expanded almost comically as the navy-haired male's cool lips touched hers.

Before she could react, the pleasantly chilly contact was abruptly wrenched away from her as Gray was shoved away.

"What the hell, you fucking bastard?!" Natsu yelled, charcoal irises contracting as he glared heatedly.

The Celestial mage sat, stunned and dazed as she lifted two fingers and traced her lower mouth numbly.

"What's your problem, squinty-eyes?" Gray drawled, regaining his balance as he staggered back a few steps, hardly batting an eyelash as the Dragon Slayer snarled. "Relax, it was just a dare."

"_Relax_?! You fucking _kissed _her!" Natsu roared, fists erupting with flames as rage filled his eyes with utter loathing.

Lucy could only stare uncomprehendingly at the scene. She'd never once seen Natsu look at someone with complete _hate_. He was Natsu, for crying out loud! He was animated, strong, determined, childish, loyal and kind. He just … wasn't capable of harbouring any negative emotions towards others. Sure, he was easily provoked, but he never actually displayed any hint of grudges before. Not for the countless enemies he faced daily, nor the numerous dark guilds he defeated before (because no one chooses the path of destruction for it in itself. They choose it because they believe it's the right thing to do; their last resort, and Natsu understands that better than anyone). Only towards those who hurt his nakama, but even then …

Gray was completely unruffled, not a hint of fear as the Dragon Slayer drew threateningly closer.

The Ice-Make wizard flew into the wall across the hall as Natsu punched him squarely in the jaw.

Several impossibly sharp crystallized lances cut through the air gracefully as Gray reappeared from the outsized crater, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as dust filtered around the guild, all motions ceasing as the entire guild turned their attention towards the two males, the static between them crackling uneasily in the atmosphere.

And they clashed in a flurry of red and blue sparks, their diverse elements conflicting, anger evident in both their wild strikes.

The blonde wondered if it was a mistake to return then, seeing the two rivals truly brawl seriously for the very first time in the history of their years at Fairy Tail … over her.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Cana! What was that for?!" Lisanna hissed, gripping her skirt as her eyes darted anxiously between the brawling teens and the immobilized blonde.

"Well, that was unexpected," the brunette muttered, taking another swig from her drum before sighing in exasperation at the white-haired female's disbelieving look.

"You weren't supposed to get _Gray_ to kiss Lucy! You were supposed to get _Natsu_ to do it!"

"I know," Cana said quietly, appearing uncharacteristically sober and subdued as she spoke, "but the stupid ice brain deserved a fair end, too."

The animal Take-Over mage exhaled slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, Lisanna. We both know who Lucy chose from the very beginning," the Card user murmured, sliding a fleeting look at the deadly silent guild, with the exception of the thunderous crashes of magic and material colliding.

"Why didn't she tell him, then?" Lisanna said in frustration, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she watched her childhood nakama fight miserably.

"They weren't official yet. Something's holding her back. You can see it too, right? That's why she wanted him to indirectly realize she couldn't select him. She wanted to avoid rejecting him outright because she knew how much it would hurt him. Lucy doesn't want to lose their friendship over this. She must have her reasons," Cana answered softly.

"You know her well," the Strauss sibling noted.

"Not as well as before," the brunette shook her head, a tinge of sadness unmistakable in her gaze.

"She's really changed," Lisanna murmured.

"She's still Lucy. _Our _Lucy. Fairy Tail's Lucy," Cana reminded her firmly, "and she always will be."

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"You idiot," Lucy whispered brokenly, wrapping the last of the gauze on his stomach, touching the covered wound gently. "Why did you have to go and fight him?"

The Dragon Slayer refused to answer, closing his eyes as he struggled to keep his composure.

Their affray had ended ten minutes previous, having nearly lasting two hours (enough time for the blonde to gather her senses, swallow a few pills and regain her lucidity) and being forced to stop by the enlarged fist of the third master, who gave them a thorough scolding before sending them off to Wendy (who herded Natsu to the Celestial mage, knowing that she would want to speak to him after, something the Lucy was tremendously grateful for).

"Lucy, I—"

"Lucy, can I speak to you for a minute?" Gray leaned against the lounge frame, his abdomen tightly swathed with white bandages.

The blonde looked up, apparently having already anticipated the request.

"Of course," she answered softly, rising to her feet, glancing back briefly, offering a reassuring smile before following the Ice-Make wizard into the balcony.

Natsu watched them retreat with a mixture of anxiety, trepidation and a glimmer of fear.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Gray—"

"Don't, Lucy," he turned around, his lean and muscular figure casting a long silhouette in the moonlight, causing her heart to ache at the sight of the intelligent, handsome, navy-haired teen.

"Just let me get this out," Gray exhaled, "I love you, Lucy. You were so beautiful and smart, your kindness and empathy took my breath away the moment you smiled that wonderful smile of yours at me. It took me a long time to realize what this yearning was, but I guess it's too late now, huh?" He let out a harsh chuckle.

"Gray—" she longed to comfort the male, who smiled ruefully, dark eyes simmering with sorrow.

"I love you, Lucy, so much, but he can't live without you. There's a distinct difference between need and want, and I can't take the one thing he treasures more than his nakama away from him, no matter how much I wish I could," the Ice-Make wizard murmured wretchedly.

"You've really matured," the blonde remarked quietly, unable to find a suitable response to his confession.

Gray laughed dryly. "We all have. Even that dense flame-brain."

"You're so fortunate, you know," Lucy said abruptly, "we all are. We have a family that genuinely cares about us, a home and dependable, steadfast friends."

The teen raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I've seen so much death. There are helpless people out there who can't fend for themselves, who depend on others to lend them their strength. The strong need to protect the weak, but the weak need to step up and gather their courage in order to survive," Lucy tilted her head, a small, sad smile touching her lips as she spoke.

"You need to embrace what's around you, Gray. I'm sorry it couldn't work out between the two if us, but there's more people who admire and will cherish you as a lover than you think. I'll always love you, Gray, just not the way you want me to," she touched his cheeks and smiled warmly. "Live in the present, learn from the past, and strive for a better future. Open the door to another opportunity that shines closer to you than you think."

"Take this from someone who's experienced more pain and fear first-hand than you have in many lifetimes," Lucy said softly. "Don't be afraid to reach out to the unknown. That's what makes life so exciting."

Gray swallowed, desperately wishing her words were a lie, but the sincerity and regret reflected in her deep coca pools told him she was being completely honest. "I'll try," he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

"Thank you, Gray. For everything," the blonde murmured, stepping closer and hugging him securely.

He brought his trembling arms around her, cradling her in his embrace for the first and final time, savouring the warmth of her soft body pressed against his own, masculine one, breathing in her sweet, strawberry scent, frantically yearning the moment would last an eternity.

Ultimately, however, said female was forced to gently tug herself away.

The Ice-Make wizard allowed his hands to drop as she moved away, a repentant smile pulling at his lips.

"Good night, Gray."

There was someone who needed her more than he did, and she was the fuel to his flames.

"Good bye, Lucy," at his wavering voice, and the faint aroma of salt tainting the atmosphere, Lucy closed her eyes, a silent tear slipping down her smooth cheeks, leaving a wet, glistening trail as she finally shut and locked the potential door between them.

_You were my first love … Gray. Sayonara._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Go. Don't say anything, just stand behind him and wait," Lucy murmured, motioning towards the shadow of the Ice-Make wizard's hunched back.

Gray stiffened when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, but relaxed when he realized who it was. He reached an arm out and folded his own, larger hand over the comforting weight on his limb, eyes still trained on the starry skies above.

"Hey Juvia," he broke the silence, "wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Juvia would like that very much, Gray-sama," the water mage replied softly.

"Just Gray is fine," the navy haired male said quietly.

"Okay," she simply said, and they continued watching the constellations that glittered mysteriously far out of reach in companionable silence.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The Dragon Slayer waited impatiently and shot to his feet as soon as he heard the soft creak of the floorboards as the Celestial mage returned, the previously exhausted and slightly guilty look in her chocolate brown orbs dissolving into a pool of warmth when she noticed his tense position.

Wordlessly, Natsu gathered her in his arms as she collapsed back into the cushions next to him.

Lucy surprised him when she peeked up from her lashes coyly and kissed him soundly.

"Lucy?" He said, his tone betraying the bubbling hope that threatened to burst.

If she kissed him, then surely that meant …?

"It's you, Natsu. It's always been you from the very beginning," she whispered.

The pink-haired male sat, stunned at her confession.

"Lucy ... Luce!" Natsu surged forward and pressed his lips against hers, moving in a frenzy, conveying his emotions through his actions.

"Love you," he breathed when they finally parted for air, their pants sounding harsh (yet oddly arousing) in his heightened ears.

Lucy's chest heaved as she smiled brilliantly, making his heart thump at an accelerated speed, her next words making it stop completely.

"Love you too, Salamander," she whispered, ducking down shyly.

Natsu chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head, kissing her forehead contentedly.

_I wouldn't mind dying right here, right now,_ he thought, feeling slightly delirious, high on the feel of Lucy's plump lips on his.

"But you still need to apologize for punching him in the face," the blonde twisted around in his arms and looked at him sternly.

"Do I have to?" the Dragon Slayer grumbled, but jerked his head in reluctantly concurrence, powerless to defy the female's insistent chocolate orbs.

"Thanks," she beamed, and Natsu couldn't resist kissing her intensely once more.

"Anything for you, Luce," he murmured against her lips, grinning when he felt her body quake as she giggled.

Natsu ignored the nagging feeling of guilt towards his rival, instead focusing on the beautiful Celestial mage that was currently smiling gently in his hold.

He would deal with Gray tomorrow.

Right now, Lucy's perfectly full, pink lips were in dire need of kissing.

With his own, of course.


End file.
